Sex and the Guild
by lemonfics
Summary: Four women give each other advice on how to deal with relationships and sex. This follows after the main storyline when they are older but contains no spoilers. Nalu, Gruvia. Gale. Not for kiddies as it has a lot of sexual content.
1. Bottoms up

Warning: This fic deals with a lot of explicit sexual content... Some people maybe offended. However, if you clicked on this story you probably only wanted to read this for the sex parts.

* * *

Booze was drenched into the wooden tables while miscellaneous food stains were embedded into the fibres. Even though Fairy Tail had been through countless of renovations, destruction of the property through celebration always seemed to be the norm. Four women, holding beer mugs in front of their person, stood across from each other, two on each side. One, had wild, chestnut hair in wavy locks and bikini top to reflect her untamed personality. The other, a conflicting blonde who sat in her chair properly, but wore skimpy shirt and a mini skirt. One with blue hair had winter clothes, even though it was summer, buttoned up to her neck with sleek hair that looked like it came from a fashion magazine. The last also had blue hair but contrasted the other bluette: her colourful headband attempting to push back her crumpled hair, while her clothing was bright orange and reflected her quirky personality.

Lucy, the blonde, slowly sipped on her beer. Her cheeks were flushed as her legs were shaking under the table. Her mug was placed on the table with both hands as her mouth tried to open. The pit of her stomach was about to burst. Her friends studied her. Levy, the one who looked like she is still a teenager, despite being in her late twenties, gave a smile to reassure her friend. Cana, the one who you would not bring to a fancy occasion, narrowed her eyes and positioned her body towards Lucy's. Juvia, the one who looked so sophisticated it was out of place for this establishment, had her eyes starred off into space, not paying attention to her surroundings. Lucy's lungs took a deep breath as she blurted out what was on her mind.

"Have any of you done anal?"

Despite the different personalities, the reaction was the same: wide eyes and jaws dropped. If it wasn't for the background of chatter, a pin dropping on the filthy ground would be heard.

Cana picked up that everyone else was too shy and was the first to respond. "Many times. Why do you ask?" Her body inching towards her friends.

Juvia's eyes blinked as she realised what was being said. Her face went pink as her hands gripped into fists and covered her mouth. "Gray-sama and Juvia do it at least once a week. Gray-sama _really_ enjoys it!"

Levy shuffled away from the group by a tad as her mouth was sealed shut.

Cana turned to Juvia, "Can you cut the Gray-sama crap? You've been married for almost a year."

Juvia's eyes were fixed on the brunette. Even though she was silent, everyone knew she was plotting some sort of revenge.

Lucy, now feeling more at ease, relaxed her hands away form her mug. However, she gazed around the room to see if anyone was overhearing the perverted conversation.

"It's just Natsu wants to do it," She spoke, in a high pitch, unsure of what to say. "We tried last night but didn't go anywhere because it really hurt."

Cana yanked the her beer mug from the table and chugged it down her throat. Slamming her mug on the table, she yelled out, "What is with men and wanting to do anal? Just because a woman has a hole there doesn't mean they have to fuck it."

The other three's eyes shifted towards the nearby tables who were all looking at the women. Luckily, no children were present and only Freed, Macao and Wakaba sounded the four women. Freed's face was as red as his outfit while Macao dropped food that was in his mouth.

Cana darted herself towards them and hollered out, "What, _we're_ having a conversation here!"

Freed got out his sword and started to write with it. Red runes emerged and covering the table, enveloping around the women. Meanwhile, Macao and Wakaba relocated towards another table, far away.

"There, you can have your conversation in peace."

Levy was the only one at the table to examine the runes. "Looks like no one can hear what we are taking about."

Covering her face with her beer mug, the blonde's shoulders dropped as she almost melted unto her chair. Levy took her eyes away from the runes and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I just wanted to get some advice." She mumbled. "Also, how dirty is it? I mean, I pooped from there."

"The colon does keep itself clean." Levy pointed out.

"Wear a condom if you're paranoid." Cana mentioned. "And lots of Lube."

The advice made Lucy pop right up. The side of her mouth curved to a smile. All of the butterflies in her stomach disappeared and she felt at ease.

"Thank you so much guys!" She gleamed. "I knew I could trust my friends."

"Have Natsu put fingers in first." Juvia recommended, out of nowhere. "It helps."

All three shifted their attention to Juvia with their eyes fully open and eyebrows crunched. For a moment, it was a staring contest between three versus one. Then, as if there was a timer, the four women hunched over and laughed.

* * *

The hands of the clock gradually jolted to each second. The clanging ringed in Lucy's ear with each movement it took. Her eyeballs were fixed at the hands pointing to eight and hairline away from the four. Looking down at her novel every few seconds, she did not want to raise suspicion. Meanwhile, the rest of her body was stiff as a board as her back was straight. Finally, the second hand reached the twelve and it was twenty- minutes past eight in the evening. Her arms dropped to the arm chair she was seated in while her shoulders leaned backwards.

"Happy." Lucy called out. "Can you get some dessert from the bakery near my old apartment? It closes soon and I really want some croissants."

Sprawled on the loveseat was Fairy Tail's infamous couple: Natsu and Happy. Natsu was snoozing with his arms off into space, while Happy nested himself on his scarf. The Exceed's eyes blinked to wake up from his slumber.

"But you're getting fat."

"You little smart ass!" Lucy responded, tempted to throw her book at him.

The argument caused Natsu to rise from the loveseat, as if a new Zombie was coming back to life. He wiped his drool from his mouth and stood up.

"I want Croissants."

Happy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Lucy. Spreading his wings open, he flew away, yelling out, "But I'm taking awhile!"

"Take as long as you need." She snickered to herself, like an evil villain.

Fixating her vision on the Exceed, her hands curled up on the chair as she waited for his departure. The moment he was nowhere to be seen, she jumped out of her seat, having the novel being thrown to the floor, and yanked her husband.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, still in a daze.

"We're having anal."

The words perched him right up as both of his feet planted on the floor and he stood up straight, mirroring his penis. He grabbed her hand and the pair sprinted towards the bedroom.

As soon as they entered the doorway, they embraced each other as there was nothing, not even air, in between their bodies. Both of their lips were pressed against each other while he slid his hands down her back. When they were at her waist, he twisted her body one-eighty, so he was behind her. His lips kissed her neck while he rapidly undressed her. After each piece of clothing was off, Lucy tilted her head so she could kiss him. As they were kissing, he moved one hand unto her clitoris the other on her breast and started massaging. She moaned, breaking off the kiss.

He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a little push towards the bed. The momentum caught her off-guard, causing her to land face first in the bed sheets with her hips out. During that quick action, he threw off all of his clothes, including his scarf, unto the ground.

"Use fingers first." Lucy warned. "And a lot of lube."

He paused for a moment let the advice sink in. Reaching towards the nightstand, he pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. This gave her some time to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She could hear him putting on the condom then some lube.

"Fingers first, you said?" He reiterated. "That's kinda kinky."

Her head nodded as her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She felt him kiss her shoulder before he put a finger in her anus. The tickling sensation made her giggle a bit.

"It feels weird."

When she was used to one finger, he put in another to stretch the anus. Slowly, he transitioned the fingers to his hard on and gently touched the opening.

"Does it hurt?" He spoke, concerned.

When she shook her head he placed both hands on her hips and lightly pushed himself inside of her. The lube felt cold while his penis felt really hard, harder than normal. She could feel him thrusting a little more aggressively each time while he breathed heavily. At first, it felt as thought she was defalcating in reverse, then she was starting to get some pleasure out of it.

"I'm going to come." He blurted out. "This is really hot."

He thrusted deeper as he ejaculated inside of her, sighing in relief when he was finished. Before he could pull himself out, he paused for a moment.

"Uh... Is anything going to come out?"

"No," she answered. "I went an hour ago. I heard that's the best time."

Slowly, he drew his penis out from her and threw himself onto the bed, laying on his back with the condom and erection still intact. She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to have to wash the lube off." She mentioned. "Wanna have shower sex? You owe me an orgasm."

* * *

"I got the croissants."

The exceed opened the door to the bathroom, fumbling with the doorknob. He could hear Natsu grunting while Lucy was moaning in a high pitch. Luckily, there was a shower curtain blocking his view.

"What are you doing in there?" Happy spoke, frantically.

"Nothing." Lucy responded, first. Her voice was quick and different from the screams she was having.

"We're having shower sex." Natsu responded, "What does it sound like?"

The box of croissants plummeted to the ground while the free hands allowed the Exceed to slam the door.

"I'm never bathing in that shower again."

Even though Natsu was behind again, Lucy much preferred him inside her vaginally where she can feel him brushing against her g-spot.


	2. Birth Control

Thank you for the subscribes and reviews. Please continue to review! I always appreciate some praise ^^

* * *

A chill went down her spine as his fingers grazed her lower back. Her arms swung around his muscular shoulders and wrapped tightly around while he slid her sapphire panties past her butt and left his icy hands there. Moving her hips in a circular motion, she wiggled the panties down while pressing against his hard on. Due to not having sex for five days, Gray was rock hard. Juvia could hear him moan with movement she took. When the panties hit the floor, her legs instinctively leaped around his waist and her back fell backwards onto the bed. He moved his hands towards her breasts and kissed one of her nipples, which caused her to bite her lip.

"I guess I should get some protection." He smiled.

Clinching one hand into a fist he place the other under neither it.

"Wait!" Juvia notified.

"Don't tell me you're still on your period." Gray sighed, slamming his hands on the bedding. His head dropped down in disappointment. "Even though it's just water, it still grosses me out."

"Juvia is not on her time of the month anymore." She answered. Her cheeks become rosy and her lips puckered. "It's just," she paused, "Maybe, Gray-sama doesn't have to ice-make Juvia a diaphragm this month."

His eyes blinked while his face was frozen, this caused her to eyes to lower and her face to turn away from him.

"Don't look at me like that." He groaned.

Place a hand to her cheek, he repositioned her black eyes to face his. The pair starred in each others eyes for a moment while they both curved their lips to a smile. At the same time, they slowly closed their eyes as he inched his way to kiss her.

"You just want the missionary position."

Her face went bright red as she blurted out. "Juvia loves the missionary position."

"I know." He smiled. "If you want to get pregnant than I'll have to do something to make sure my sperm doesn't spill out."

Moving his legs, he lifted himself up to sit on the bed. He moved his hands so one fist was on top of his other hand.

"Ice Make: Sex Ramp."

Out of nowhere, a incline, about quarter of the size of their bed made of ice showed up beside her with the lowest point in her direction. Her jaw dropped as far as it could go as her eyes shot open. Holding his hand out, she took it, and shuffled to the ramp.

"It's really cold." He warned, while he helped her move her hips into place.

"Juvia loves the cold when she and Gray-sama make-love."

A shiver ran down every nerve in her lower back when she placed her hips on the top of the ramp; this made her blurt out a mouse-like screech. Moving the pillows on the bed, she placed them on her head for support. She gave a smile then a nod, letting him know she was ready. However, he wanted to make sure she was very wet so he placed his index finger in her vagina. Pleasure surrounded her groin as he stroked her g-spot, quickly yet gently. After a couple rounds of mini-multiples, he placed his hands around her hips and entered her.

With her body feel as if it was on fire, the coolness of the ramp was comforting. She could feel him getting in deeper than what she is used to, while his head brushed against the g-spot from a different angle.

"This feel so good" She exclaimed.

"It's good for me, too." He joined in.

Placing her heels on his shoulders, she could feel him getting even deeper, allowing her vagina tightened around his erection. She reached for the bed sheets and clenched them.

"More," she screamed.

He started going fast and harder while he grunted with each thrust. She closed her eyes to allow all her senses to intensify. When her body climaxed, she could feel his penis spasm, ejaculating into her. His breath was short as he leaned his face on her chest. The two naturally wrapped their arms around each other as they took in deep breaths. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out it was beating so fast.

"Gray-sama doesn't like cuddling after sex." Juvia pointed out.

"That was really hot." He informed, lifting his head so their eyes could match. "I think we can make a baby"

Tears ran down her face as she couldn't stop herself from planting her lips onto his. Normally, her tears reflect the pain deep in her heart; however, there wasn't a shred of sorrow. All her emotions were of joy.

* * *

Levy was seated on a wooden chair with a finger on her chin. Using the other hand to put on her glasses, her eyes narrowed to study the subject. Unlike most observational learning, she had no books scattered around her. Instead, she had two friends: one sitting beside her, the other across and beside the subject. Three beer mugs were on the table in-lieu of pens and notebooks. Cana, the one beside the subject, started poking it with her finger, also monitoring the behaviour.

There was no response to the poking. The subject was a female, late twenties, with an average to tall in height. Her eyes were wide, and have not blinked in minutes. Levy swore they were in the shape of hearts. The only activity in the subject was drool running down her chin.

"Is she dead?" Cana asked, poking the female again, only with more force.

Poking attempt number two had failed. It seemed as though nothing got the subjects attention.

A slightly older woman with long-silver hair and a cherry coloured dress holding a serving tray walked by the lab experiment.

"More beer?" Mirajane asked the table.

"Yes." The three replied in unison.

The subject's bright eyes blinked as her soul was returned to Fairy Tail from Lala land.

"No alcohol for me," She answered, politely, "I'll have some carbonated water with a lemon wedge, please."

It was as if Gray had encased the three women in ice as their bodies froze. Juvia was out into space the entire morning and during that time: Natsu and Laxus fought in front of her, Cana threw up millimetres from her shoe, and Asuka used her as target practise. Laki even offered to wood make a coffin. However, the thought that she was pretty much a corpse a second ago and now full of energy baffled them. The confusion in their faces intrigued Mirajane. Lucy was the first to break free of the situation.

"No alcohol?" She reiterated.

"She's _preggers_." Cana spoke, slowly.

Levy scruntched her eyebrows as she scratched her head.

"I gave you a tampon two days ago."

"Gray-Sama and Juvia had unprotected sex for the first time!"

The outsider pulled a nearby chair and placed it at the head of the table. Throwing the tray on her lap, she slammed her hands on the table. Cana was unfazed but Lucy and Levy almost fell out of their seats.

"I guess when you are married you don't need to use birth control." Mirajame chimed in.

"You had protected sex?" Lucy was about to say, but held her tongue. Instead, she spoke in a caring tone, "What kind of birth control were you on?"

"Juvia had a diaphragm."

Levy was about to smirk at the irony of her body of water, but held her composure.

"That's a great method." She expressed. "Although, I prefer the pill myself."

The brunette finished the last drops of beer in her mug and threw it on the table.

"You can remember to take it all the time?" She asked, in a slightly intoxicated manner.

"I always take it when I wake up." Mirajane answered for Levy.

The four women all looked at the new girl as if she bought an expensive handbag and was showing it off. Mirajane giggled at the new attention. Her eyes then went towards Lucy who quickly took a large gulp of beer.

"What'cha thinking, Lucy?" She inquired, in a polite but nosy tone.

Liquid came from her nose as she snorted. Coughing up beer, she tried to compose herself. Levy, and Mira both patted her back, helping their friend out.

"Well," she responded. "Funny story about why I use a diaphragm and not the pill..."

* * *

A million tonnes was pressed against her shoulders as she tried to carry the massive box. Even though she waltzed up these stairs twice a day for years, it had felt as though the staircase grew steps. Hunched over the doorway, she hurled the box onto the floor. It created a, "thud," that the grouchy neighbour below would complain about. Having almost opening the door with Scorpio's key, she allowed herself to inhale some air. The door swung open as she used every gram of weight into kicking the parcel into her apartment. When it was a centimetre in, she threw the door closed and slid onto the carpet and crashed. However, she couldn't stay every long.

Near her bed, a cheerful young man and a cat with wings were popping a packet of what looked like small tablets, trying to get everything out.

"Lucy, these candies you hid taste like dust." Happy complained.

"Hidden Candies?" She thought to herself out loud. "I don't have any."

All of a sudden, she could feel her soul leave her body. Her jaw plummeted to the floor as she figured out what he was taking about. It was only yesterday she went to the doctors to get a prescription for birth control. She was only gone for two hours today to get the guest favours for the wedding and somehow they managed to find them.

"I'll eat all these for five hundred jewels." Natsu suggested to Happy, with all of the tablets in his hand.

"Deal"

Somehow, Lucy was able to summon superhuman strength as she shot up. Her now superhuman eyes saw his hand carrying the pills towards his mouth in slow motion, seeing every muscle move. Using the adrenaline, she pounced at his arm, as is she was a tiger in the wild, preventing him from fulfilling his bet.

"Noooo!" She roared.

The pills scattered onto the floor. Some hiding under her bed, most in a clump near his leg.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He exclaimed. "I was going to get five hundred jewels. You always say we need more money for the wedding."

"Um," was the only thing she could utter.

Her cheeks were flushed as she turned her head down towards the pills. She could see him trying to scoop them all and even reaching for the others.

"Don't eat them!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

However, he didn't listen as he grabbed all the pills from under the bed. He was about to pop them into his mouth but she placed both hands on his and disrupted his action.

"A bet is a bet and I'm eating all of these candies no matter how gross they taste."

The two arm wrestled in a tug of war. Lucy using all of her strength to pull them away from him, but due to his physique, he gave a huge push, knocking her on top of him, and threw the pills in his mouth. The very second they hit his tongue she shirked, "Those are birth control pills."

Instead of swallowing, which the shock wanted him to do, he unconsciously spat all of the tablets out as if he was vomiting. Both hands swatted away all of the pills to ensure not a drop of female hormones was digested. This allowed Lucy to get air back into her lungs but with a lack of strength, she dropped her body on the floor.

"You owe me five hundred jewels." Happy smirked.

He lifted his head towards the cat, gave a glare, and slammed his body onto the carpet.


	3. woMan

Thank you for the subscribes and reviews. ^^ Mira will be in the story later (why is she on the pill?) but this week the special guest is Erza!

* * *

Demin that had ripped holes from stress and had faded from countless fights and memorable years contrasted the two hundred thread count bed sheets and pristine hardwood floors. Her jacket was thrown across the room, hitting the walls, made of windows overlooking a view of the night skyline, and eventually landing on the exotic rug. Cana was not in an ordinary bachelor pad: she was in _the_ bachelor pad where this man had a swing meant for sex, book shelf of porn, and a closet full of sex toys. Pretty much, everything a woman looking for one night of romance would dream of having all neatly organized and labelled. However, this time she decided on old fashion sex techniques by forcing him on the bed, stripping their clothes away, and going straight for the genitals.

Holding her hair back, she placed her tongue near his balls and slowly licked up the shaft. When she reached the head, she put her whole mouth around his penis and started stroking with her lips.

"You give the best head." He groaned, leaning back unto his king-sized bed.

Smiling was what she wanted to do but her main objective was to please him so she continued what she was doing only increasing the speed. After a couple of minutes, she could feel her jaw become tight so she came up for air.

"It helps that you are circumcised."

Grabbing the condom from his nightstand, she ripped the wrapper with her teeth and swiftly threw it on. Without looking at his black eyes, she moved her hips towards his and placed her hands on his scrawny chest for support. Hibiki tried to go to the gym to attempt a muscular figure, but he could only maintain a lean one. She could feel him placing his hands gently carassing her lower back; however, she batted them away and firmly placed his hands on her ass.

"If you need support put them here." She scored, coldly.

Even though she was not looking at his face, she could hear a sigh. Her eyes were focused on one spot of the window, assigning all of her attention to the act. His thin hands tightly squeezed her as requested. Getting the proper rhythm, she moved her hips in a circular motion to get the grind that she loved but the upwards motion for him. He moaned as she kept grinding, which enabled her to go faster and more aggressive. Each time she experienced a jolt of pleasure, she wanted to slow down to enjoy the adventure but she carried on.

"I'm going to come." He hollered out.

Keeping her pace, he grunted and clenched his grip around her cheeks. Finally, she noticed him half-paused for a moment as he exhaled some groans then relaxed his body, loosening his hands.

"That was amazing."

Before he could finish that sentence, she pulled herself off of him. After every time she has sex, she got a shot of adrenaline, like a hit of caffeine, which puts her into gear. Placing her feet on his floor, her eyes surveyed the room, striving to find her clothing. As soon as she found an article, it was plunked on. When she reached for her jacket, the intellect swung his arms around her waist and held on. The brunette halted for a second.

"Get off of me." She snickered, trying to peel him off of her.

"Stay the night." He suggested, not letting go.

"I have a carriage to catch." She pointed out. "This detour held me back long enough."

Contrary to belief, his arms would not budge despite her being physically superiour. What made her immobile for a second was when he proposed, "Let's get married."

After taking a large gulp, her chest rose up as her mouth was wide open, laughing at the idea.

"You don't need my fortune telling and your archival magic to know it wouldn't last." She chuckled. "You tell me this every time Jenny breaks up with you."

This made his body like jelly, drooping down the side of the bed. Allowing herself to be free, she snatched her jacket and decided to march her way out. However, she she got to the kitchen, she paused for a moment and did something she would never do: looked back. The poor man was half on the bed half on the floor and was stationary. If he had Juvia's powers, there would have been a thunderstorm outside his spotless windows. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out one of her cards.

"Slutty naked women." She summoned.

Out of the card, five stunning women, all with different skin tones, hair colours, and body figures popped out into bedroom portion of his open-concept flat. Resting the card on his porn shelf, she warned, "this should last an hour." Her head then turned to face him to see if there was a conformation. To her surprise, one women, blonde hair and fair skin, was laying on the sex swing while Hibiki used a vibrator on her clitoris. How he managed to leap across the room and acquire a vibrator in a short time, baffled her to this day. Two women were pleasing him: one with a mouth to his erection, the other with fingers up his anus. The final two women were involved with themselves, on top of the bed with one women buried her face in the other woman's genitals.

"You can keep this card." She recommended, firmly. Her legs strutted away from the scene while her hand was raised for a moment. When she reached the doorway, she looked forward, with the sides of her mouth curled into a smirk.

* * *

Contrasting last night, Cana was sprawled on the table with every limb lifeless except for her hand grasping at her beer. Even though she did not wear much make-up, under her eyes were black. The age in her face went from almost thirty to almost fifty. As revenge from a couple of days ago, Juvia decided to poke her with a stick. Grumblings came from the tired beast. The other two women were seated across, sipping on their beer as they watched.

"Why do I feel like the man in the relationship?" She groaned, rolling her head over. "Most times I want just sex. No emotions, just sex."

Lucy was about to choke on her beer while Levy chugged hers, covering her face in the mug.

"Gray-sama is always so logical but Juvia always wants sex." She smiled, as she sipped on her frizzy lemon water.

"You're the bitch in the relationship, no offense." The brunette mumbled.

"None taken." She gleamed, while starring off into space.

Lucy put her hand to her chin and started to think for a moment. Meanwhile, Levy was still trying to cover her face with alcohol.

"I feel more like a mother than a man in my relationship." She pointed out, "However, I wouldn't say someone is the man in the relationship because they lack emotions. Just look at Natsu."

Cana's upper body finally slowly raised with the help of her other hand firmly planted on the table.

"I guess what I am trying to say is: why do the men I always sleep with have to be so needy and emotional?" She thought out loud. "Why can't they live up to their stereotype and just fuck me then leave."

The blonde put a hand on Cana's and tenderly squeeze it.

"Is that really what you want?"

The brunette pivoted her face away from her friend and melted back into the table. From her travels last night, and the lack of sleep, her brain was too jumbled up to think.

The shy one wanted to conceal herself further, but put her drink down and opened herself to her friends.

"There is nothing wrong with men breaking the male stereotype." She explained.

* * *

"Where did I put my keys" She thought to herself, while sifting through her pockets. "I feel like Lucy."

A deep voice was grunting behind the door, only for a moment. It became silent while another deep voice followed,"I'm glad we did this together."

"Hide it." The first voice spoke, panicking. "Levy can't find out."

Suddenly, she heard metal hitting the wooden floor: her keys fell out. This caused more ruffling in the apartment, as the two men tried to conceal their actions. Opening the door precariously, her eyes gazed at Gajeel and Lily sitting on the sofa, with their backs straight and eyes glued on a sports game on their lacrima television. Shuffling her feet she darted around the room. She found the culprit: a box of kleenex, with some hand lotion near it, which wasn't there when she left. Her eyes narrowed as she zoomed in on a porn DVD on the floor. Her hand moved to her mouth as she gasp.

"What's... wrong?" Gajeel stuttered. "We were just watching this game here."

"Ya," Lily chimed in.

"Nothing," she replied.

The pit of her stomach wanted to ache, but she did not want to jump to conclusions. Usually, she and Gajeel watch that DVD in their bedroom before sex, but maybe two men can watch it together? Maybe, he and Lily were more than just roommates. She shook her head to clear her suspicions. Even if Gajeel liked other men, even fury ones, she still would love him. Her hand smacked some logic into her cheeks: there could be a valid reason and she had no concrete proof. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes would not move away from that DVD. Her feet unconsciously went towards it. Gajeel's eyes shot open as he reached his arm out.

"I'll put that away!" He suggested, in a nervous tone.

Too late, Levy picked it up. Due to the DVD being not closed properly, the case swung open the moment her fingers touched it.

"Nooooo!" Gajeel screamed, while trying to gently tackle his fragile girlfriend. The panther's jaw was dropped as his body transformed back into a cute little kitten from stress.

She stepped aside, dodging his pathetic attempt. He dropped to the floor, as if he was a boxer that had been knocked out in the ring. Looking at the DVD, she noticed it wasn't porn but the romantic comedy she tried to get Gajeel to watch with her but he always refused. This side of him, and the relief that he and Lily were not lovers, put a smile on her face. Shutting the DVD case, she closed her eyes and handed it to him.

"You don't have to try and be manly all the time." She comforted.

There was a sparkle in his eyes. He tried to let go and cry, just like when he was watching the film, but he held back those tears and gave a nod.

"Just don't put the kleenex beside to the hand lotion next time."

The two men were taken aback and let out a scream as their eyes were fixed at the location.

* * *

Chuckles emerged from the three ladies when Levy finished sharing her story. The blonde's head tilted back while the brunette woke up for a slit second. The stylish one held a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Gajeel does have a soft side to him."

Levy turned her attention towards Juvia and nodded her head in agreement. Levy then took a big gulp and spoke softly to the other bluette. "That actually happened right before he agreed to be the Man of Honour at your wedding." She explained, trying to put the right words in order. "I don't know if that conversation helped him decide, but I noticed he opened up afterwords."

Water droplets trickled down Juvia's face. Remember her special day and the planning always brought out her favourite moments. She could not think of anyone else who was the closest to her besides Gray. Her tears caused Lucy and Levy to shuffle over and placed a hand on her arm. Cana, the one not good at comforting, dropped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Juvia accepted it and blew her nose. When she tried to return it, Cana waved her hand away.

"Thank you, guys."

The tender moment was abrupt when a swordswoman with scarlet hair waltzed near the table. Picking a chair, she swatted the person in it away and placed it at the head of the table. Sitting with her arms crossed and body stiff, the women noticed that her face did not match her assertive behaviour: her forehead had sweat and her jaw was shaky.

"Uh.. I heard you ladies are taking about women stuff." She spoke, shyly. "Can I join in?"

Juvia, Levy, and Lucy's eyes shot open as they peeled themselves off of each other. Cana, the one who was not afraid rolled her zombie-like head towards her.

"We're taking about women being the man in the relationship." She filled in. "You know, how sometimes a girls gotta have a good fuck!"

Erza's mouth was sealed shut while her eyes blinked uncontrollable. Taking to Gray and Natsu about guy stuff was second nature to her. However, girl talk was more about opening up, which she found difficult. Slamming her first on the table, her body language turned one eighty.

"Don't you have _work_ to do?" She scolded. "And Cana, go home and get some rest."

Her gaze sent shivers down the women's spines as they jumped out of their seats, except for Cana who rolled out and stumbled to flee the scene.

"Juvia can't work while she is trying to get pregnant!" She retaliated. However, her act of rebellion caused more panic as she scurried out of the pub area to find her prince.

* * *

The door was tossed open, like a rag doll, as the saucy redhead marched into her residence. Exhaling all the stresses of the day, she requipped her attire from a broadsword and plated armour to flannel pyjamas and bunny slippers. Her tunnel vision was set for the bathtub;however, the shadow by her foyer picked up on her radar. She immediately requipped to a steel dress with a wheel of swords enveloping her.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, fixating her brown eyes towards a hooded figure, holding some sort of plump weapon, like a club.

All the swords danced towards the figure, stopping a millimetre from his face. This prompted him to raise his arms up and surrender.

"Drop your weapon."

The figure paused as she noticed his shoulders twitch. One of her swords was swiftly thrown to hit the clothing while the others pinned the figure to the wall. What was in the hands, tumbled to the ground. Turning the lights on full blast, she saw the burglar: a man wearing a smirk on his face with royal blue hair and a black scar, similar to a tattoo on his cheek.

"Is this how you greet all of your guests?"

Her vision positioned itself towards the "weapon", which was a bouquet of red roses. In an instant, her swords vanished and her outfit changed to the armour she was most comfortable in.

"Only ones who barge in." She responded, coldly. "Men are not allowed in the girl's dorms. Especially, non guild members. I'll _only_ make an exception for today."

Swooping down to pick up the flowers, her face unconsciously smiled. She could feel a hand on her shoulder, as he tried to pick her up. Even though his touch was comforting, she refused his aide. The fresh smell tickled her nose as she sneezed.

"Don't tell me you're allergic." He sighed. "This is what happens when I try and be a man."

Her eyes melted as her body froze. Inside her mind, she wanted to break free and slap some common sense into him, but her body could not move.

 _We're taking about women being the man in the relationship_

Those words echoed in her brain. Thinking about how she never slept with him, despite the heavy sexual tension, created some frustration: a lack of trust. Her limbs were able to move on their own accord. She placed the bouquet on the table and yanked his hand. Her feet trampled the floor as she lead him to her study. Her eyesight did not look back at him. When she got to the room, she swung her arm on her desk and let the contents fall beside on the carpet.

"What's going on?" Jellal asked, confused by her strange actions. Erza loathed when papers or documents, even the littlest things were not in their proper place and now they are scattered in a mess.

Her warrior eyes darted at him for a slit second, before she pushed him on top of the desk. Her legs jumped and straddled between his hips. As she was leaning toward to kiss him, her clothing had disappeared. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to lengthen the kiss; however, she let go. Kissing his neck, her hands undid his cloak and slid towards his waist.

"We shouldn't do this." Jellal explained; however his arms didn't interfere.

The negative response angered her mind, which lead her to gather a sword. With clean precision, she sliced the shirt right off of him, revealing his muscular physique. Tossing the sword away, she stared into his eyes to say, "Why did you give me those flowers?"

His cheeks started to fluster while his eyes could not even inch away from hers.

"Because I love you." He responded, softly. "But I don't deserve-"

Without finishing his blurb, she flung her finger to his mouth, but only for a second to cut off his words.

"You're human, which means you deserve a chance at love."

Mesmerised by her actions, he released all of his emotions as he threw his lips on hers, placing one hand behind her head and the other on her waist. Giving in, she kissed him back, and leaned in closer but quickly leaned away when she felt something hard. Her hair colour matched her face but after taking a deep breath, she undid his trousers and pulled down his pants. Her eyes could not look away from it. She had seen him naked before, but he was young and never erect. Even though she had never been with a man she had hit the jackpot in packages: a little less than twenty centimetres long and more than five centimetres wide at the base.

"You've grown." She commented, unsure of what else to say.

"So have you." He answered, poking at one of her breasts.

Her hands and eyes were paralysed while deep in her gut she felt heavy. That all changed when she noticed him trying to get up. Slamming him back on the desk with one hand, she placed the other on his shaft and stroked it.

"That feels good" He groaned.

The hand on his chest slid down, absorbing his brawny figure. When they got to his groin, she cupped his balls. Her head tilted as she stopped. To her surprised his testicles were raised.

"Sorry, I haven't had sex in four years." He apologised.

Using her magic, she conjured a condom from her hidden storehouse. Her shaky fingers attempted to rip the wrapper, eventually she got it open. Jellal placed his strong hands on hers and acted as her guide on putting it on. When they were on, his hands went on her hips, also aiding her as she took him. Her teeth bit her lip as a shock absorber from the pain of the hymen breaking. Once he was in, it was still tight, but freer than the opening. Her hips moved up and down, trying to remember what she read about sex.

"You're so fucking tight." He blurted out. "I'm not going to last much longer."

She sighed in relief but passed it off as part of the act. Continuing to grind him vigourously, she could see him moan in content. However, after a couple of minutes she did not noticed him finishing. The pain in her opening created discomfort. Even though she was strong and could handle getting beat, her body halted.

"Did you come?" He asked, confused at why she stopped.

Her mouth opened to answer but she could not think of the right word to say. His eyes narrowed while his eyebrows scrunched. Pulling himself up, he looked down at where they were joined and let out a "Shit".

Her head immediately aimed down. Her eyes widened as she let out a scream. Crimson liquid trickled down her thigh.

"You were a virgin?" He questioned, still shocked at the situation.

"You thought I wasn't?" She replied, defencively

Gently, they pulled themselves off of each other, ensuring there was no more hurt. As he took the condom off, she could see white fluid in there.

"You came?" She asked, as she was unclear when she was on top of him.

"Long time ago." He answered, honestly. "I was waiting for you to come."

Reaching into his pocket of his cloak, he pulled out a sterile cloth. Her arms sat on the desk as she lifted herself on it. The cloth was placed in between her legs, cleaning up the excess blood before he applied pressure.

"You can't just have sex your first time." He told her, while kissing her cheek. "You're a woman."

Whenever someone said those words, it would pinch a nerve. However, his thoughtfulness had melted the redhead's heart. Though her harsh exterior perspired masculinity, she let out the concealed feminine side. Relaxing her arms, she gazed at him with beads of tears in her eyes. Bringing her close to him, they held in an embrace.

"If you're going to have sex, might as well have an orgasm." He suggested.

Placing a hand to her head, she scratched the side while her eyeballs had question marks. She was clearly out of commission.

"I said you're a woman," he whispered in her ears. "You have another pleasure spot."

The swordswoman's mouth opened slightly, then they both smiled. He moved his head towards her breasts and started licking and kissing her nipples. Putting a hand to her shoulder, he slowly pushed her upper body down on the desk. Meanwhile, his lips inched their way lower and made their way to her clitoris. It felt warm and nothing like masturbation. Every couple of moments she could feel a shot of pleasure, moving from her groins to all of her body and would come like waves. Her back arched as she clung unto his hand, gripping it each time she had a multiple.

"Don't stop" She kept exclaiming, feeling as though she was a drug addict and wanted more.

Slowly, each time she felt pleasure, it would build up until finally one final climax. It was almost as if she had to urinate, but a much better release. In that moment, it was the first time she had felt like a woman. Not an emotional being who was inferior, but something who has the courage to open their soul up to someone else.


	4. First Time

Thank you for the subscribes and favourites ^^ I am very grateful for all the support

* * *

The beer soaked walls seemed to smell more like a garden of flowers while the disorderly assortment of chairs, tables, and guild members were almost invisible. The entire tavern was a blur as the clamour of the loud-mouths seemed to be silenced. Walking around, she unconsciously hummed a merry tune. An elbow nudged her, gently, but her sense of touch was still alive. This contact brought her back into reality.

"Sorry," A cold voice apologized.

Four men, all roughly late-twenties, crowded in a group suddenly appeared beside herself. One chap with rose hair, one rockstar with piercings, one playboy with glasses, and one stripper with dark hair. Some of them were shuffling some strange herb from the table to their pockets while the others stood in front of the others, blocking her view. The sense of smell seemed to come back when the strong odour tickled her nose. The one who hid his eyes in glasses look as though he was about to soil himself while the others tried to stand upright but their legs were shaking.

"Just smoke it out back and clean the table when you're done rolling." Erza nodded.

All of the men's jaws dropped to the floor. Normally, she would take out her sword and demand they hand over the marijuana. Watching them flush it down the toilet gave her some pleasure and sense of control. However, today the little things seemed to not matter and that power of authority did not seem as enjoyable.

As she waltzed away from the scene, her brown eyes were fixated on the four women chatting together. Freed's runes were still in place, which made it almost comical to see them laughing while mute. Pulling a chair, she joined the women. All of them were silent while their gaze was on the newcomer as if they were solving a puzzle. Levy couldn't stop starring at her flawless skin.

"Did you have some sun?" Lucy asked. "You look like you have a glow."

Cana smirked as she was the first to clue in, "You had sex, didn't you!"

The redhead raised her hands to almost cover her friend's mouth while her cheeks were flustered. Grunts came from her mouth, figuring out what to say. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. The entire table lit up like Christmas, all smiles with stars in their eyes.

"Was this your first time? How was it? Was Jellal gentle? Was Jellal big?" All came from their mouths at once. Each question made her gut become heavy as if she had ate something spoiled.

When a glass of scotch with a maraschino cherry hit the table in front of her, she was able to breathe. The silverhaired woman also supplied beer and a Juvia's non-alcoholic specialty to the group.

"We didn't order these" Levy recalled, adjusting her glasses.

Mira gave a smile and placed her tray down. "They are from-"

"Gray" Erza interrupted.

Juvia placed her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes in excitement. The table looked towards where the group of gentlemen normally were located; however they had left the building.

"I guess we'll thank him later." Lucy suggested, taking a sip of her beer. "Why a cherry in your drink?"

Erza put the alcohol to her mouth and took the drink straight up with no reaction.

"I gave this drink to him when he lost his virginity so I guess he figured it out what happened last night." She explained. "The scotch to represent becoming a man and the cherry, you know."

"Gray-sama is very smart!"

Before leaving the group, Mira patted the swordwoman on the shoulder.

"So," Cana leaned closer to Erza. "What did happen?"

The redhead was about to cover her face with her drink, but she held it with both hands on the table. Despite wanting to be open, her eyes starred at the rest of her scotch. The quirky one reached around the table to place a hand on her friend.

"It was a little awkward my first time." She admitted. "All the books I read beforehand helped but it was something you had to experience with the one you love to truly understand it."

"Same with me." The blonde added, also placing her hand. "I even bled despite Natsu being gentle."

Looking at all the emotional faces, Cana put down her drink and said, "It was painful for me. Then again, I was fourteen and I slept with a jerk."

From all of the feelings on the table, the redhead lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak, "Even with all my flights, I ensured my hymen was in check. I mean I didn't want to be considered a loose woman." Her face perked up while her insides felt at ease. She took a huge gulp before saying, "But, it didn't matter. I'm happy to have been that intimate with Jellal."

All five of the women gave each other a smile. They instinctively pushed their mugs and glasses together and guzzled their beverages in unison. Silence entered the group until the stylish one blurted out, "Juvia's first time was amazing!"

The other four bodies almost drop to the floor. The blonde cough up her drink while the bookworm's glasses became crooked.

"Oh yes, I love this story!" Cana chuckled.

* * *

Sunlight shone from the cathedral, bouncing off to create a sparkle around Magnolia. The crisp winter air and a light dusting of snow made it perfect for Juvia's special day. The wedding bells rang in the towers in congratulations while the bride and groom descended the stairs with their hands intertwined.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are married!" She broadcasted at the top of her lungs. "Juvia is so happy."

The groom squeezed her hand and turned his body to face her. Using the other hand, he combed some of her hair back and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm happy too."

The pair gazed at each other for a moment. Her heart raced while both of their cheeks were starting to go red, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Uh..." He muttered, attempting to suggest something without sounding like a pervert.

"Juvia wants to make love!" She erupted. "Right now!"

Gray's hand fell from her face while his feet took a step back. After a second of composure, his eyes darting around the street. To their luck, the driver of the carriage seemed to be missing while the rest of the street was vacant. However, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Don't you want to wait for tonight?" He proposed. "I mean, we've have more time and the only place I can see us _doing it_ is in that carriage. Are you sure that is how you want to lose your virginity?"

Her head bobbed up and down, almost snapping from her neck. The sides of her mouth were almost at her eyes. The groom shurgged his shoulders and reached around to carry her in his arms. He lead the way in a quick pace. Placing his hand on the latch, he opened to coach for his bride, holding his other hand out so she could safely go in. The moment she was inside, Gray slammed the door and used his ice magic to seal it shut. The pair was squished as the ceiling was low and Juvia's dress covered most of the interior. Batting the layers of tulle and crinoline, he was finally able to make it to her knickers; however, it ended up being what looked like super tight shorts.

"What is this?" He asked, trying to see if he could take it off, but had no luck.

"Oh, that is my spanx." She pointed out. "It's all the way up and my corset is holding it in place."

He took a sigh of disappointment while his legs flopped to the ground. The sexual tension between the two lately have been almost unmanageable. It was his genius idea to wait until they were married.

"But there is a pee hole that could work."

He jumped up from the floor. His hands instantly fondled the spanx while she threw her legs wide apart of each side of the carriage. Smiling, he managed to find the two layers of fabric that overlapped and almost ripped them apart. Without getting a full view, he could already see water around her vagina. He would stop and look, but there wasn't much time and she had showed him many times before.

"Juvia is all lubed up for Gray-sama." She stated. "Just take me!"

Undoing his belt, he hurled his trousers and pants down in one sweep. After taking a moment to think, he pulled out a condom from his pocket and quickly sheathed himself.

"This will make clean-up a lot easier."

After fiddling with the underwear, he entered her. One hand was placed behind on her back while the other was grabbing on the carriage for support. He carefully pushed himself in at the beginning. She was right: she was all lubed up for him. Her legs wrapped around his back as she could feel him getting deeper and deeper. It was euphoric and the best pleasure she had ever felt.

Meanwhile, a redhead wearing a tuxedo dress and a metalhead with an ocean blue suit exited the church with their arms linked. They stood on the steps, surveying the area for the lost bride and could only find the driver exiting a café a couple hundred metres away. A blonde wearing a bridesmaid's dress in the same shade as Gajeel's outfit, while a man with a fiery personality wore a black suit were right behind them.

"Where did they go?" Natsu pondered.

"They are probably in the carriage already." Erza, the best woman, indicated. "Let's go, we don't have much time!"

Strolling down the steps, the rest of the wedding party followed as if it had been rehearsed. Before they reached the coach, it started wobbling, back and forth. The best woman drew her sword from thin air while everyone else prepared themselves for battle.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" A voice exclaimed. "This feels _so_ good."

They all placed their hands to their mouths and inched their way away from the carriage.

"You're so wet!"

Lyon sprinted away from the scene with tears running down his face, yelling, "I knew I couldn't be a groomsmen. Damn this love for Juvia!"

Grunts and moans were heard from the outside while there was still rocking. The rest of the wedding party just stood there, as if they had been trapped. They were immobile for the few minutes the bride and groom consummated their marriage. Erza's face was redder than her hair while Natsu and Loki were giggling.

"Oh, Gray-sama"

"Oh, Juvia. I'm going to come!"

"Come inside me!"

After a loud cry, everything stopped. A light breeze was the only movement in the area. They could only hear the couple trying to catch their breath. The driver, an older gentleman, showed up.

"Ready to go?"

"I think I'll walk to the reception." Lucy suggested.

Her feet ached from standing in the ceremony while the temperature was sub-zero; however, traveling in that carriage was worse than a couple of blisters and some frost bitten fingers. Everyone but Erza mumbled in agreement as they started to walk towards the guild. The swordswoman was still frozen, while the cool fog from her breath looked as if her soul had escaped her body. Natsu offered Lucy his jacket. Handing her bouquet over, she wrapped herself in it. When she reached for her bouquet, the pair had their eyes locked at each other for a moment. Their hands started to join together as the pair smile. However, the moment was interrupted by a large thud to his head as he could feel the cold snow fall from the impact.

"You two better not be getting any ideas." Erza yelled out, boucing another snowball in one of her hands.

* * *

I will have a Nalu sex moment next chapter. ^^


	5. Sex In the Guild

Thank you for the follows and favourites ^^ I am very grateful for all the support. Thank you for the reviews, I like receiving feedback from people and listening to what they have to say about my writing.

I know the previous chapter, Juvia referred to herself in first person, but I think in sex she would do that.

Warning: this is a little more raunchier than the others but I hope you get your fannies wet.

* * *

Dust tickled her nose as the scent of staleness and decay lingered from the stack of ancient books about a metre tall. Her notebook was covered in writing, trying to place all the ideas from her overactive brain unto the pages made everything look messy. If it wasn't for her quick-reading specs this job would have taken her months. The twirling of the pages was almost hypnotic, as her eyelids were trying to shut down. However, she slapped a cheek to get the blood flowing to stay awake.

She glanced at her notes only to see a mug holding a hot liquid almost black in colour was placed right in front of her. The hand had iron gloves with the fingers cut out. The soothing smell made her drop her book and pen while her hands yanked the mug. Looking up, Gajeel stood to the right with another mug in his hand, only containing iron bits rather than coffee.

"It's almost three." He pointed out, snacking on his peculiar snack. "We're the only ones at the guild right now."

Levy's heart jolted as she scrambled for her watch, not believing what he had said. However, the time was confirmed to be two hours and forty-eight minutes in the morning.

"I guess I should call it a night." She realised.

Looking at her coffee, she took a sigh; he took the time to make her some so she took a large gulp.

"Doesn't look like calling it a night."

After a moment, her hands started to shake as her body felt like a robot rebooting its system. Her eyelids were shot open. However, the initial fatigue made the symbols she was researching unfocused.

"I don't want to go home just yet but I can't do any work."

Pulling out her chair, she started to pick through the books and carried them to the proper shelves.

"I can't believe no one comes down to this library." He mentioned, gazing at all the various tomes and publications.

"I know, there are so many great books!" The quirky one hollered from across the room.

Even though the guild library was small, around eleven metres by seven, the shelving units were quite tall, reaching almost two storeys in height. After putting the books away, she climbed down from the ladder. From the shakiness of the caffeine and being awake for so long, she lost some footing and let out a yelp. Her eyes jam shut for the impact. Instead of hitting the ground, his broad shoulders scooped her. When she opened her eyes, they were locked on his. The two leaned in for a kiss.

"If you aren't sure what to do..." He spoke, somewhat shaky."We could... do it."

"We can't have sex in the guild." She scolded. "Especially in _here_."

"I meant at home but now that you mention it." The metalhead pondered. "These books don't talk or have eyes."

Her face wanted was about to scrunch into a "you've got to be kidding" look; however, she acted out of character partially because her brain was jumbled. Her lips pressed against his as she planted her hands on his chest, giving it a squeeze.

"You're _so_ muscular."

He threw her against one of the book shelves and slid his hands on her tiny booty as he kissed her neck. The groin area began to feel warm. Attempting to take off his shirt was a little difficult for her as it was almost painted on. He paused for a moment to help her out and took off his hand gloves in the process. When he resumed, some fingers went under her knickers towards her anus. Holding back a moan, she clued in where she was.

"Not near the books!" She sobbed. "Uh, the table will do."

Pulling her towards the table she was working on, he took off her underwear and continued to play with her opening. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered, "You're a dirty girl for liking it in the ass."

"You're a dirty boy for playing with my ass."

He smirk as he placed a finger inside, going in and out. The strange yet pleasurable sensation caused her to scream out. Grabbing unto his belt, she loosened his trousers to reveal his hard penis. She leaned over to cup his testicles, feeling the sacs under the skin. After going underneath him, she put them into her mouth and started to suck. Returning the favour, she put two finger in his anus and stroked his prostate.

"I love it when you do that." He called out.

Following some grunts, the quirky one moved to face him and sat on the table. The tangerine coloured dress was ripped off by his brute force. She spread her legs out to invite him in. Pleasure igniting from her genitals as she could feel herself tighten around him.

"Ready for iron mode?"

Her head nodded as she grabbed one of the shoulder muscles in his back. She could feel him getting harder while studs emerged from the iron and rubbed against her g-spot. Moaning several times, he began to trust faster with more force. She could feel her body about the release at once. Grabbing unto the side of the table, her vagina tightened one last time as gave into a final climax as she cried out. This allowed him to turn his erection back into flesh, as he ejaculated inside her. Each spray caused her to feel mini orgasms.

"That was... hot." She tried to catch her breath. "But let's disinfect the area just encase."

* * *

The bitter flavour that resembles piss was devoured down to the point she could only taste water. Getting ever drop of beer, Cana finished her drink before slamming the empty mug on the table. To her left, was a trend setting woman with well-groomed hair, the opposite of her, sat upright while sipping on some fizzy water with a lemon wedge. By contrast, the woman diagonal to her, a creative individual with messy hair, laid in her chair with a wide smile on her face. Even though summer ended two days ago, her body language looked as though she went tanning all morning. Lastly, the woman across from her, a large breasted woman with pined up hair, perched on her chair with her fingers being agitated as if there was some frustration. The wild one studied her and glanced at the quirky one back and forth. Raising a finger, she jumped to the conclusion.

"You had great sex." Pointing to Levy. "You haven't had any." Pointing to Lucy.

The blonde choked her beer mug as her eyes glared at her friend. Taking a deep breath, she sighed before taking a sip of alcohol. However, Levy rose from her daze and smiled at the brunette.

"Gajeel and I spiced things up"

"Natsu and would try something different if Happy wouldn't bother us every five minutes!" Lucy mumbled to herself while downing her drink.

Cana's eyes narrowed at the women as she spun her mug around in the background. Meanwhile, Juvia pushed her beverage aside.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should go to the lingerie store." She suggested, pointing towards the exit. "Lucy's sexiness will convince Natsu to do something about Happy."

Moving her eyes to match her hands, she noticed a dashing man leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. Turning his body around, he looked like a supermodel changing poses in a photo shoot. His eyes met hers as he smiled and pointed his head towards the empty hallway. She could feel her body melting into water.

"He has asked him a bunch of times but he doesn't listen." Lucy answered, which broke her friend's dreamy state. "Sometimes he continues doing what he's doing and tells me to ignore him. It's gotten to that point but it makes me feel uncomfortable."

The stylish one's body became solid as she blinked her eyes a couple of times to realise where she was.

"Oh," She spoke. "Then I don't know."

Lifting out of her chair, she bowed towards her friends and apologised, "Sorry, Juvia is in her last day of ovulation and Gray-sama came back from a job." Her legs then bolted away from the table. It was like a cheesy romance movie where the couple frolic towards each other in a meadow; however this was a musty tavern. As soon as their hands were together, they disappeared. The blonde ones eyes were shot open while her jaw hit the floor while Levy's cheeks turned pink from the nerves of last night. Cana was the only one calm and unfazed.

"Are...they... going to have..."Lucy stuttered. " _sex_.. in the guild?"

The creative one pulled her beer mug over her face to hide her answer.

"They are going to the archives." Cana responded. "No one goes there and there is a sofa perfect for sex. But hey, they are responsible adults."

The blonde's spine shivered.

"I've fallen asleep on that sofa."

"Maybe you should enjoy the thrill of having sex someplace forbidden?" Cana propsed, while nudging her elbow to her friend.

"I can't do that!."

"Levy's done it." Cana pointed out, causing her friend to choke on her beer. "There aren't that many people here today."

Opening her mouth to defend herself, she couldn't say a word. Therefore, she lowered her head and nodded. Lucy put a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"We did sterlise the area to a point where Gajeel couldn't smell anything." She comforted. "It was kind of spontaneous but rejuvenating."

"That doesn't make it any less better!"

Cana noticed a blue blob floating around. Placing her hands in her mouth, she whistled at the flying cat. However, the ruin barrier silenced her. Digging for something, she took her empty beer mug and threw it at him, smacking the back of his head.

"Who did that?"

As soon as he started to go close to the table, her eyes narrowed while her mouth smirked. Pulling out a card, she threw it at the cat. A light emerged from the card and ensnared Happy, trapping him inside the card.

"Now he is imprisoned so you can have sex."

The blonde sunk down almost striking the floor. A man with pink hair charged towards the table with flames as fists. His pose was if he was emerged from a battle field. Normally, people would stare at a situation like this; however, for Fairy Tail brawls happen on an hourly occurrence.

"What did you do to Happy!" Natsu yelled, infuriated. "Give him back!"

"He's having a time-out so you can have sex with your wife."

He stared at her for a moment, studying the situation. He then strugged his shoulders and yanked Lucy's hand, leading her away. Her legs resembled tree trunks as she attempted to stand firm. However, the flex in his arm muscles and the shirt that revealed his abs allowed her to break free from her closed mindedness.

"So, tell me about it." Cana inquired Levy, whose face was still pink.

Guiding her, Natsu made sure he had a tight grip. It has been awhile since they had good sex. The two went into the empty hallway where there was a mysterious room at the end. She halted, causing him to jerk.

"Uh.. Gray and Juvia.." The blonde tried to find the right words.

"Are nowhere around here." He confirmed, opening the door while taking a good whiff. "No one has entered that room in about four days."

Flicking the light, his calculations were correct. Not being a common area, most of the time the only people who visit the archives are those that clean it. The shelving units were in spotless condition while the handles almost sparkled in the flourescent lighting. Across the row of display cases and filing cabinets, stood a sofa that could fit three. Marching over to it, she grabbed the cushions.

"What's wrong?" He asked, massaging her shoulders as he kissed her neck. "You slept there last and that was a long time ago. I've got a very good nose."

She couldn't speak from the stimulating sensation. Instead, she just flipped them around for safety and turned to face him. He passionately kissed her, putting all of his desire, as his arms moved to the bottom of her shirt. Her head tilted back but he continued and gently pushed her down, having the sofa break her fall. This allowed her to stop for a second.

"What if someone actually does walk in?"

His eyes observed the room, darting around. Finding a filing cabinet closest to the door, he sprinted towards it and used all of his strength to block the entryway. Using that energy, he jumped on top of Lucy and threw her shirt off. Sliding a hand down, he teased her by touching her lips while his other hand went under one of the bra cups.

"That feels good."

Moving the straps, he exposed one of her breasts and gently licked the nipple. He gave it a kiss before he undressed her. Following his lead, she undressed him. The rush of adrenaline from being naked in a public place made each touch and kiss more arousing. Placing two fingers into her vagina, he stroked her g-spot slowly while he swung his body around one of her legs to suck on her clitoris. The stimulation from both zones made her back arch as she let out a moan.

"Oh, Natsu" she cried out in excitement.

Brushing her fingers towards his penis, she tightened her grip with each orgasm she encountered. This lasted more than twenty minutes but she never got bored for a second.

"I'm having multiples"

He groaned as he increased his speed. Her breath started to shorten as her heart raced, beating against her chest. Jolts of pleasure surrounded her groin and moved their way upwards. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, mainly from Natsu generating heat from his magic to further stimulate her. All of a sudden, she could feel her body giving one major release, a new type of pleasure she never experienced. Then, a strange liquid shot out from her, dampening his face. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, covering her face with her hands.

"It's alright." He comforted, as she could hear him pat himself off with his scarf. "That just means I did my job right by making you squirt."

Lifting herself from the sofa, she looked at the cushions, which were also wet. Her heart raced for a different reason.

"Oh, no I made a mess." She spoke, panicking trying to think of how to clean the situation. However, her brain was jumbled.

Kissing her shoulder, he soothed her, causing her breathing to become normal.

"Worry about that later."

When he embraced his lean but muscular arms around her, she could feel his erection in front of her. Her head nodded in agreement, as she began to inch her way down towards his groin. Giving it a couple of licks, she devoured his penis, rubbing it back and forth with her mouth. He moaned in enjoyment as her skills have improved. Her jaw became tired as she stroked him to give herself a break before diving in. After a few minutes, his breath became short as his testicles rose.

"I'm going to come." He warned.

She then felt a salty taste in her mouth as it kept pouring in. His deep sigh in contentment gave the heads up to swallow his sperm.

"You're getting better." He pointed out.

"I've been given some advice." She spoke, timidly.

Lifting her legs, the moment she was upright they wrapped their arms around each other. They let their naked bodies press against each other for a moment. However, his erection was still present so the pair instinctively became one against the nearest display case. The foreplay created perfect lubrication which made him slide right in. His fiery personality made for exceptional stamina and strength. Ten minutes later, they moved to the sofa where he came at her from behind. However, the two knew they wouldn't last much in that position. She could feel that he was very deep while his head perfectly caressed all the right places. So, they shuffled to where he sat on the unsoiled cushion and she went on top, grinding him. Finally, they decided to be riskier and glanced at the filing cabinet by the doorway. Lucky for them it, it was a small in height and it was perfect for his short legs. Her shoulders were thrown towards the door. Each thrust came with a bang as the metal was scrapping on the floor. The build up from all the positions lead up to a final climax. After several cries from the pair, they both had an orgasm at the same time.

"That was amazing" She spoke, in a high pitch.

His head turned towards the clock in the room. Seeing the time gave a smirk on his face.

"We were in here for almost two hours."

Giggling in response, she had an inclination to lean in and hold unto him. Cuddling after sex wasn't something she normally would do but the moment felt right. He hugged back, embracing her for a couple of minutes.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, thrilled at the idea.

Her jaw dropped as she could still feel her heart beating rapidly and her energy level decreasing. Although, the grumbling in his stomach made the decision easy for them.

"Let's eat first." He suggested, with a wide smile on his face.

She chuckled at the situation. The laughter stopped when she remembered there isn't anything to catch his semen when he exits and that love stain on the sofa had to come out. However, almost two hours of uninterrupted sex was worth it.


	6. Swinging both ways

Thank you for the follows and favourites ^^ I do ask for more reviews because I am a bit of an overachiever and appreciate some criticism. I do apologise for not updating this fanfic for the past couple of months. For that reason, I do hope you enjoy this chapter my intention was for you to forgive my absence. The story has become more perverted and for that I do intend that it stays classy yet erotic but funny at the same time. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The birch woods made a clunking noise when the door and its frame joined together. A millisecond after, a buttoned up blouse in a light baby blue colour was thrown on the oak wood flooring. The purple laced up bra soon followed, revealing her tan coloured nipples. Her lips locked with a sassy brunette but unlike kisses you heard from a romance novel, this was was pure lust. A black bra-like top flew across the room, next to Laki's blouse, showing off another pair of breasts only smaller in size but darker in nipples. The two females bosoms were pushed together, letting their bodies touch. The brunette was the first to make a move, slamming the shy one with specs on wall where there were chains attached.

"You really like S&M, don't you?" Cana stated, while gently putting her wrists in the straps. However, before Laki could respond, the wild one put her thumbs and index fingers on her nipples and squeezed them, causing her to scream.

"Whip me!" She suggested, moving her head to the direction of what wasn't like an ordinary horse whip one could find in a sex shop. It was made of strong material. Cana picked it up and placed the grip in between her teeth, using her hands to completely undress each other.

"I bet you wished Lucy was at least bi." Cana pointed out, as she finished taking off the purple haired ones knickers. "She has really nice tits. And nice pink nipples."

"I sometimes grope myself to the thought of them and her using her whip on me." She responded.

The brunette gave a smirk then playfully slapped the side other woman's hips with the whip.

"Bad girl for fapping to Lucy." She joked, giving some more spanks.

Laki let up a loud scream of pain and pleasure. A stronger slap would have been preferable, but the purpose was not to cause harm. The brunette examined the whip differently and placed it in between the legs. She let the smooth surface grind carefully against her clitoris. Laki's knees buckled as she enjoyed the sensation. After a couple minutes, the sassy one tossed the whip aside went on her knees. Lifting one of the shy one's legs unto her shoulder, her tongue went for her vulva with lips big enough to play with. Her lips went for her clitoris as she became to suck, tasting her sweet but slightly salty taste. With each orgasm, she squirmed, trying to free herself from the restraints, but the tug back feeling made it more enjoyable. Before she could have a final climax, Cana took her out of her chains and placed her on the bed, facing each other. The women wrapped their arms and legs around each other and let their hands stroke their bodies, sensually from the back of their shoulders to their breasts and vaginas. Their tongues rubbed against each other in another passionate kiss.

"What kind toys do you have?" She questioned, as she gave a peck on a neck.

Moving Cana aside, she placed her hands together and called out, "Wood Make: Double ended dildo." A sturdy curved chunk of wood was conjured that was smooth with a wax coating to ensure safety. The pair sat with their vaginas facing each other while the brunette grasped the dildo from the middle. Scooting towards each other, they both inserted the wood and danced back and forth, getting faster and faster. Laki had experience building sex toys as it caressed their g-spots and clitorises at the same time with an intuitive touch of a woman. Right before the two both let out a final orgasm, they grasped the bed sheets and let out a cry of pleasure. Flopping backwards on the bed, she could still feel the sensation of the dildo in her. Laki, with all her strength gone, had the dildo disappear and collapsed beside her partner, reaching her arms around her breasts. She could see Cana's nipples still upright while hers were softly pressed against her side.

From an upside down view, she noticed the bookshelf. Most of the were horror and some of them banned, but a stack of books resting on the shelf not yet in an order caught her eye. 'Delilah's Cave of Wonders' and 'His Sword and Her sheath" were some of the titles.

"Aren't those Erza's romance novels?" Cana asked, catching her breath while lazily pointing to the bookshelf.

The one with the spectacles looked up but couldn't unlock her embrace.

"Oh ya, Erza gave me some of them before she exited out."

Cana immediately jolted up, causing Laki's arms to slide down.

"Erza moved out?"

"Yes, she said she broke a rule that she couldn't be the dorm manager and told me I could use these as a single woman." Laki pointed out, lifting herself up. "They are okay wank material and I could use something different in my book cabinet."

"Single woman...broke a rule" Cana was cluing in, with her finger to her chin. Her eyes lit up as she gave a smirk. "Erza had sex with Jellal in _this_ dorm!"

Laki's jaw almost dropped. Due to Erza being strict on the rules, she though it was a minuscule. Boys in the dorm was extremely taboo, which she did not mind because she could still have her cake and eat it too.

"When are you going to tell people you're gay?" Cana asked, tossing her body back unto the bed. "Everyone was warm when Freed came out of the closet. Heck, everyone knew I was bi when I was a teenager."

Her mouth wanted to open up but no words could escape. Remembering growing up and people calling her "dyke" and other hurtful words were in the back of her mind. They were rumours told before she discovered herself but she knew even back then she always loved a woman's figure. Her feminine energy, her soft breasts, and her cute vagina. A man's body and soul just couldn't compare. One day, she will tell her nakama, and try and find true love with a woman who gets her, just like the heterosexual couples. For now, she wanted to enjoy sex.

* * *

Viewing the crevices of the cork board, a woman in her late twenties with bleach blonde hair realised she was more interested in that than the jobs listed on the request board. Gone are the days of life-threatening adventures or at least challenges in the workplace. Now, the jobs seem effortless in comparison, which means less jewel than what she could accomplish. However, her lips twisted upwards: peace was what she had worked so hard and put her life on the line for that simple jobs were the best one could hope.

"Find anything good" A dreamy tenor voice was heard from behind.

"This finding a lost cat seems interesting." Lucy answered, twirling herself to face her husband.

The two of their eyes were locked unto each other while her cheeks started to fluster. The sex from the other day was what was needed in the relationship. Happy even started to ignore the two, which meant the past couple of days they couldn't get out of their bedroom. Similar to what their honeymoon was like. Even stubble started to grow on his chin.

"What do you mean you _won't_ accept this?" A loud voice stopped their moment.

The married couple darted their eyes towards where the sound came from. By the bar, an elderly man with a tailored suit that didn't even have a speck of lint nor wrinkle in the fabric stood from his seat. His hands were firmly placed on the table so aggressively, it contrasted the delicate china that housed his tea. A kind hearted woman with long silver hair stood behind the bar with her eyes closed and hands raised. Natsu, immediately marched towards the scene with his eyebrows crossed. Lucy followed behind.

"What people do on their own time is none of our business." Mira replied, trying to remain calm and professional.

"But your guild members damage buildings all the time?" The man yelled. "All I'm asking is for is someone or someones to dismantle this building before it opens. No one is getting hurt."

The young chap changed the steps of his pattern. His eyes widened with excitement when he heard "dismantle" and "building". His mouth smiled and was about to open to accept this job request when Mira turned one-eighty. Her demonic eyes glared at the man while she leaned in, pushing him back.

"For the last time," she spoke in almost an octave deeper. "We are not going to destroy that building."

The gentleman's eyes were shot open in both fear and anger. His hands peeled themselves from the bar as he tried to maintain his composure but his legs and arms were slightly twitching.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face in church." He insulted, in a condescending tone. "I do not understand why the priests allow some _demon lady_ into a house of worship."

Natsu's fingers instantly curled into a fists. Fire igniting from his hands as his feet stomped towards the gentleman, causing Lucy to race towards her husband. Her tender hands on his wrists extinguished the flames. Instead of throwing fists, insults from afar had to suffice.

"You step _into_ Fairy Tail and disrespect _our_ members?"

This caused the individual to stop in his tracks. After a moment, he continued on his path for he could not be bothered with uncivilized manners. Since that was seen as a greater insult, The blonde lifted an arm in front, holding him back. Veins were seen in his forehead and his free bicep swung.

"Piss off, you fucking cock splat!"

The clicking of the oxfords the man was wearing was the only thing that was heard, followed by the door shutting. Lucy dropped the arm blocking him.

"Ignore him." Mira, back to her kind self, suggested. "He's just salty."

"What did he want?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"They are opening a swingers club not too far from here. That man held a lobby group to prevent it from opening but it's not illegal so there was nothing they can do."

Both Natus and Lucy's mouths opened while their eyes blinked for a moment.

"Swinger's club," Natsu spoke, slowly as he tried to understand the situation. "Why would anyone want to sleep with someone other than their wife?"

Her hand was still on his wrist, but slid to his. She was drawn to how warm it was. He interlocked the fingers, which caused her cheeks to go pink.

"Some people still want to experience sex in different ways with different people." Mira explained, while picking up the teacup.

"But why?" Natsu still tried to comprehend the situation. "I mean, Lucy is the most beautiful woman in _all_ of the world. I wouldn't dream of making love to anyone but her because that is what sex is: it's love."

The speech made her squeeze his hand and stare into his deep black eyes. Hers started to tear up as she instinctively moved closer to him to feel his touch and his musky scent. Even Mira was moved with a big smile followed by an "aw." However, all of a sudden, a wrapper was thrown at them. His quick reflexes grabbed it and she noticed it was a condom.

The blonde glanced over to match the face of the culprit. Cana was seem sitting down at their table, approximately five metres away, with Levy and Juvia, all starring at the married pair making kissing gestures followed by a wave. Lucy's lips smirked as she let out a giggle. Her man leaned in and pressed his warm lips on her cheek.

"Have fun with the girls." He spoke in her ear.

Before she let go of his hand, she gave a big squeeze, letting all of her emotions into it. The flustered face could not wipe away the touch that was still felt from that kiss. Her legs plopped down into the vacant seat.

"Juvia agrees with Natsu." The stylish one commented. "Juvia could not sleep with another other than Gray-sama."

The brunette slammed back her drink before she could put in her opinion.

"Some of the best sex I've had was in threesomes." She disputed, honestly. "Then again, some of the worst sex was in groups. I've had great sex with certain people it just depends. Some people just aren't meant to be monogamous."

Everyone else at that table except for the one with blue, crumpled hair scrunched their faces out of uncertainty. The blonde was the first to argue back.

"I do agree that sex can be addicting. But, to get naked in front of another man and be so intimate, I couldn't do it."

It took her a long time to get comfortable in front of Natsu and the two have been through a lot in their relationship that just the thought of some strange man sent a shiver down her spine. Plus, Natsu's body had just the right amount of muscles to turn her on.

"What about a woman?" Cana suggested, trying to view her perceptive.

Juvia's face went almost as blue as her hair. Her lips crumpled while her eyes narrowed.

"Juvia doesn't like pussy."

Just the thought of going down on a woman and even looking her parts were just not appealing. Whenever she needed to touch inside her vagina for tampons, it felt awkward. A man in her eyes, however, had a perfect chest and nice muscles in the abs. His groin was suited for her taste as she enjoyed the thickness of his penis and his testicles completed the package.

"But it's nice and squishy!" Cana explained. "And playing with boobs is so much fun."

"I have enough trouble getting my boobs in clothing." Lucy laughed. "I think I've played with enough boobs in my life. Women aren't my thing."

Even though Cana knew the answer, she still had a hidden sigh of disappointment. There was a pause as Juvia and Levy took a slip of their drink. The brunette studied her friend from across the table, wondering why she never said anything. The second Levy glanced at her, her eyes were fixed on the empty mug.

"If that man wants the swingers club demolished, maybe we should guard it?" Levy proposed, in order to change the subject.

All of the women's eyes looked sideways as they pondered for a second and then each gave a nod.

"You and Gajeel should take the first watch." Cana suggested. "It opens tonight so they will probably do something then."

Levy's cheeks started to get warm as they became a rose colour.

"Me?" She questioned, playfully. "I guess."

Luckily, it passed as embarrassment and confusion on two of her friends, but the brunette knew there was something about that swingers club that sparked her interest.

* * *

"What do we do?" A brawny man with many piercings stood with his arms crossed.

The pair were situated outside what looked like a regular building in Magnolia. It was nestled between a butcher shop and a pharmacy on a major street in a commerce district. Though the shops had been closed, the streets were well lit and not even an ounce of rubbish was present. The structure was sound while the bricks looked like they had been paved recently. The only thing that stood out were the windows had been blacked out with velvet drapes so no one could see in nor out. The couples hopping into the building were darting in each direction and some had sunglasses, even though the sun had gone down two hours ago.

"It's just after nine-thirty in the evening." Levy pointed out, looking at her watch. "I guess it's too late for protesters."

Gajeel's eyes were narrowed, taking time to observe the situation while his legs and arms couldn't stop fidgeting. This made Levy sigh and have her back towards the side, unable to look at him. Whenever she opened her mouth to speak about his point of view on the club, her lips were sealed shut. Glancing at her watch again, it had been thirty seconds even though she swore it was five minutes from the last check.

"Do you want to go... in?" Gajeel asked, in a soft and monochromatic tone.

Her checks were on fire while her intestines felt as though they were about to burst open. Even though she turned to him, her eyes just stop starring at the cobblestone road.

"I mean, to for security reasons." He assured, while he stuttered with the words.

"Yes, that is a good idea." She spoke, with the words leaping from her mouth without brain movement.

Inching their way to the door, each step she could feel her heart pound, as if it were heard all over the town. Her legs halted for a moment. She always believed honesty was the best policy. Her mouth was heavy as she tried to speak.

"You remember I sorta had a three-way with Jet and Droy before I met you." She blurted out. "We didn't go all the way because I wanted my first time to be with someone special and I couldn't just choose between which one would be first and it was kinda a spur of the moment sort of thing but we did have oral."

His eyes and face glanced over towards her. It was like an elephant was dumped on her chest.

"I'm glad my first time vaginally was with you." She spoke, while nervously giggling.

One of his hands went on her shoulder. Just the touch seemed to be like weights lifting from her small bust.

"I love you, Levy." He confessed. "What you are into sexual, I will understand."

Her lungs took a deep breath as she said, "I love you too. I don't want to be with anyone else and though I don't know if I believe in soulmates, I think you and I are. The truth is I don't want to be with another man."

The expression on his face had one eyebrow raised but the other half seemed relaxed.

"But I kinda want to try it with another..." Her mouth was empty again even though her brain had the right word ready to speak.

"So you want to know what pussy tastes like?" He giggled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she could feel her body starting to return to normal.

"What about you?" She questioned. "I mean, I don't mind if you want to test the waters. I think."

With his fingers, her chin was turned so she was facing his eyes.

"When I was at Phantom Lord I was with too many women all just for sex." He spoke, honestly. "I'm done testing the waters."

Their hands instinctively reached for each others while their lips went upwards in a smile. Without fear, they entered that building and changed into cotton robes that had been proved. The main room was almost pitch black save for the two lights near the walls on opposite ends roughly ten metres by five in length. The couple stayed by the doorway examining the situation. Four to five long sofas without backs were scattered. There were some end tables large bowls, what would normally be filled with candies but had condoms and dams with a sign above politely suggesting people use them. Even though the lights were pointed in that direction, the notice was barely visible. From what was seen, slightly more than ten were present, all with their robes fling on random locations.

"Isn't that..." the man with piercings asked, pointing to a couple in the corner.

With the dim illumination, she had wished her specs were present. However, she could make out the individual; his body type was very muscular and his golden hair reflected whatever light was in the room. The woman had her hands against the sofa as they were in the doggy style position. Figuring out the pair made her heart jolt as her legs felt like jelly.

"Laxus?" She answered, with her head tilted. "Hey, I buy fruit from that woman!"

Even though she could not see his reaction, she knew it was very similar to hers. However, what she was not prepared for was when two men showed up to greet Laxus and his partner, one by putting his penis in the woman's mouth, and the other in his ass. They both accepted the proposal without question and seemed to have a more pleasurable experience. Just viewing this caused Gajeel to place his hands behind himself, guarding his anus. Glancing all over the room, she could see groups of people having sex willing to just be with others and not worrying about gender or boundaries.

"I don't think I want this."

"Me too. Even though I like ass play, these penises conformed for sure I'm not gay."

In that second, the pair left the vicinity and quickly changed back into their regular attire. Leaving the building, they both shuttered in unison.

"I can never look at grapes the same way."

This caused him to chuckle as he placed a hand to his mouth and another around his stomach.

"What's funny."

He tried to answer but his diaphragm uncontrollably, making him kneel over as his mouth opened in laughter. Her arms crossed as her fingers taped on the elbow.

"You're..."He could only let one word out. "So cute sometimes."

His chuckling stopped as his almost teary eyes looked up towards hers, changing her irritated look into a flustered one. When he got up, his eyes were still locked on hers. Without saying a word, they embraced each other and pressed their lips. After a minute they broke off the kiss and paused for a moment before running back to their flat. Lily only saw them in the common area for a split second before they spirited for their bedroom. Their garmets were beside the doorway and they couldn't remember taking them off. When she was on the bed, he slipped inside of her and made love to her old school in the missionary position. The spicy adventure from earlier made her very lubricated and she knew she couldn't last very long. After wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled towards him, causing him to go deeper. After a few minutes of thrusting and moaning, the pair both came at the same time, with their hands interlocked with each other. They looked at each other like they had never have before.

"Let's get married" He proposed.


	7. King and Queen

Thank you so so much you guys for the follows and favourites ^^. I really enjoy praise and having all of that positive feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

The bed sheets housed a man, naked as he did not believe in pyjamas. The room was lit from the lamp on the end table on the other side of the bed while the light seeped from bathroom. The window let in the crisp, autumn breeze with the peaceful sounds of empty Magnolia streets. His erection was starting to fizzle as he laid alone. Even touching it from going soft was loosing it's touch.

"How long are you going to be?" He questioned, irritated. "Are you alright?"

Normally, they would go to bed at the exact same time but tonight, it was as if she was frozen, just standing in the bathroom. He would be worried if he had heard anything. However, from what he could gather, her nightly routine was just at a snails pace.

As soon as he spoke, the door slammed open, prompting him to lift the bed sheets to reveal himself for the last thing they do before sleeping. However, her eyes were closed and she looked like she had a hundred orgasms by the time she was in the bathroom. Her hands were closed together by her mouth while her face was beat red.

"Juvia is pregnant!" she announced, floating towards her husband.

His eyes were widening as his mouth started to unconsciously smile.

"That's great news." He spoke in a higher pitch while putting his arm around her, expressing all of his joy. "What did the doctor say?"

Her soul returned to reality as her hands fell to the bed.

"Juvia didn't go to the doctor." She answered, while reaching in the drawer to the end table.

Pulling a chart, the blue haired one explained, "According to this chart, our baby should have implanted in Juvia's womb. Today is the first day of Juvia's pregnancy!"

His smile faded towards a frown while his penis went flaccid. "So, you aren't pregnant."

Her face turned as her eyes gave an icy stare. Her eyebrows crossed in anger and confusion while her fingers clung to the laminated piece of paper.

"But this chart says Juvia is pregnant."

"No, that just means _if_ you are -"

"If?" She interrupted.

Her body lifted up from the bed while her fists were on her hips. All she could do was feel the cool water from her eyes drip from her face. Too embarrassed to say anything, she yanked the pillow and sprinted from the bedroom. If Gray wasn't in top shape, she would have left the room. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, catching her in his embrace. In that moment, the pillow fell down but she still had a grip of the chart.

"I just don't want you to get excited over nothing."

" _Nothing_?"

She picked up that pillow and brawled her way through his arms, like a rugby player, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mould nestled into the slivers of the oak table while yellow discolourations from alcohol accompanied it, leaving a foul scent. Four glasses filled with the same liquid that stained the surface, all with hands grasping them as if they were skeletons that had decomposed bodies. It was difficult for the dragon slayers to identify the smell of their drinks or from the aroma of the tavern. One had jet black hair that hadn't been cut in years while the other had a patchy beard which made him appear younger. They were accompanied by two men. One who barely wore anything as every five minutes, an article of clothing was removed, unconsciously; the last was a gentleman with hair the colour of flames that was so thick, it looked like mane. His attire of a neatly pressed business suit made him stand out in this dive. From all the clamour of Fairy Tail, these men didn't contribute as they were too busy staring into space.

"Anything new?" The man in the suit asked, to pass the time.

"Levy and I are getting married." The rocker mumbled

The rest of the men raised their glasses and clicked them with the newly engaged one. It was as if their corpse had been reanimated from the joy, but it only lasted for a moment. Each taking a sip then placing it on the table back in their silence. Another article was removed during their break. As it was removed, he looked at another table: four women including his wife. Their excitement from their news was completely different; they all hugged each other while they kept asking questions, not letting the bride-to-be answer. His wife had tears down her face, which passed off as happiness but deep down, he knew what they were for.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy when I state the truth?"

All of the men in union went "uh, oh." calling him out on his misbehaviour.

"It's not my fault." He defended, throwing his arms around his chest.

All of the men drank their beverage as they took some time to think of the right words to say. Their friend explained the situation in loose terms, yet getting to the core of the problem.

"I'm happy that she is getting thrilled about this baby stuff," He went on. "But, there isn't a confirmation. She is literally counting her chickens before they hatch."

They all sighed in agreement as their hands were on their glasses, starring into the liquid. It was as if their brains were empty.

"I wished Lucy would be more excited for a baby." the pink haired one was the only one who spoke.

The attention was turned to him, which caused Gajeel to place a hand to his chin. Normally, he would not get into private manners with his buddies, but being now engaged, he couldn't help but be enthused.

"I mean, we got married six months ago but she still hasn't expressed any interest." He elaborated. "It was even a long time before she even _wanted_ to get married."

Again, another sigh of agreement while they each took turns taking a sip. The fiery one took a break from venting and just took a huge gulp of his drink, finishing it and slamming in on the table, letting out all of his frustration. Loke opened his lips to speak but closed them. He had been in love with Lucy for a long time, but loves her enough to respect her wishes to be with his friend.

"I've known Juvia for a long time and she is drawn to emotions." Gajeel pointed out. "You deliver her logic but babies are the most emotional experience one can have where logic doesn't apply. "

As if he were drinking an exotic brew at a posh tea house, he sipped his beer and speaking as if he were discussing an academic paper.

"As for you," He pointed to Natsu. "Lucy is what you call a 'modern day woman'. This means she doesn't want to be a housewife. Would you be in love with her if she wasn't one?"

The two men rolled their bodies and slanted them somewhat away from the table. They were each too stubborn to admit any fault of their own but the words of wisdom had some meaning. To their luck, red head with a clipboard marched to their table, changing the subject. Her armour clicked with each step she made.

"Who's going to join the 'Magnolia's Harvest Festival Fairy Tail King and Queen competition'?" She spoke, ecstatically.

Her eyes were wide open while her fingers shook, ready to write down some names on her handy clipboard. The man with the pink hair, jumped from his seat.

"Competition?" He asked, confused yet excited.

"It was never a competition, just randomly appointed." Loke commented.

"This year, I'd thought it would be fun to make this an obstacle course/tournament." Erza explained."I hired some people to act as judges."

She enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. Also, it was an excuse for her to invite Jellal so she could fuck his brains out.

"You can put Lucy and me down." Natsu responded, as he was half-way out of the guild. "Going to train for it now!"

"Who else wants to be King and Queen?" She gleamed, raising a fist in the air.

However, the cheerfulness did not have an affect on these men. It was as if Erza herself had not entered the space the way two of them starred at their drinks while almost melting into their seats. The rocker was the only one sitting upright and fully aware of his surroundings.

"I'll join with Levy."He snickered. "'Bout time I got to be king!"

The redhead did not even touch her clipboard.

"You're the only one on the list." She pointed out. "After hearing your engagement, I automatically entered you in. Congratulations, by the way."

He lifted his glass as a thank you before he took another sip. Judging from the expressions, she exited the gloomy area only to go to the another one.

"Would you like to enter the King and Queen tournament?" She asked before seeing who she spoke to.

A man almost thirty wearing a ruby uniform with a rapier was sitting at the table with a brawny man slightly older with blonde hair. This caused her face to pinken as she just realised what she said to the green-haired man. Trying to get the right words together, she took a deep breath and purposed, "This year, we could have uh...a King and King or Queen and Queen.."

"It's quite alright." Freed assured, in a tender tone. "There isn't a man I'm interested in at the moment."

Erza let out her embarrassment out in a sigh while the blonde rolled his eyes, shuffling his body aside.

"I was thinking of organising a Pride Parade for next year." Freed suggested. "The Harvest festival only happens one time each year so another festival in the spring could boost Magnolia's economy."

"You'll have the support of Fairy Tail." She spoke, kindly, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

A woman with hair the colour of snow entered the scene placing a mug in front of Freed and Laxus; this caused to blonde to snicker.

"Hey Mira, wanna be my queen?" He demanded in an almost jokingly tone.

"I don't want to have a king who is seeing another woman." She retaliated.

"The woman who works at the fruit market?" He asked. "I'm _only_ sleeping with her."

"Then I don't want to be with a king who is _only_ sleeping with someone." She smirked, before glancing at Freed. "Wanna be my king, Freed?"

The gentleman's eyes widened for a moment, taken by surprised.

"I'd be delighted." He accepted, with a smile.

Erza was steadfast on the ground as even her eyeballs could not move. Her pen was about to write the names down but she was unsure if she should. All she could do was stand for a few more moments while she saw the scowl in Laxus' face. Waddling away, she looked at her small list and pondered what other couples she could add. Her leather boots marched towards the table with the four fabulous women. Three of them were on the edge of their seat as their crumpled hair friend was giving out wedding ideas.

"Who wants to be King and Queen this year?"

As soon as anyone could say a word, a gush of water plummeting from the ceiling, swirling in a whirl pool. The current swept away some of the guild members, all surrounding the culprit of this flood: Juvia. Her eyes were resembling the waterfall while her mouth let out a shrieking whine.

"Gray-sama and Juvia are having a rough patch!" She explained, letting out all of her emotions.

The comfort her friends gave earlier was not enough. After all, they couldn't understand what she was going through and with her husband not supportive meaning she was alone. Luckily, she stormed out of the guild, easing the situation. The flood was gone but everyone was either holding unto the pillars for dear life or lying on the floor. The red head stood upright, patting her skirt and wiping her armour. She reached for her clipboard, which had disappeared in the wreckage.

"Screw it," she huffled, throwing her hands in the air. "Gajeel and Levy can be King and Queen."

* * *

Tiny little droplets from the sky splashed and danced with the serene waters of the lake. Strangely, the sun rays were glowing above the drizzle as if there had not been a cloud to produce rain. Juvia sat along the bed of soil, staring out into a blurry horizon. It has been ages since she was last at this spot, wallowing in her despair. However, a man with dark hair and pale skin appeared. He huffed as he sat beside her, enduring the rain, while his hands were grasping his knees. This caused her to instinctively wrap her arms around him in an embrace. It took him a sigh before he could do the same.

"Look," he spoke, "I'm... sorry."

Even though he said those words his tone was contrary, as he was starting to budge and give up his pride.

"I really am." He reassured, sincerely. "I understand you really want to have a baby and I should be more supportive."

The sprinkling of the droplets started to gradually dissipate.

"Juvia is sorry too. Juvia gets too attached and-"

A downpour emerged, soaking the pair. This caused Gray to strip his shirt and put it over the two.

"Juvia thinks maybe she is infertile."

Her warm tears contrasted his cold skin as she burred her head in his chest muscles. Using one hand, he wrapped around her while having the other cover them from the rain; although it was futile as they were soaked. His mouth tried to open but it remained firmly closed.

"Two times that diaphragm disappeared but Juvia did not get pregnant." She blurted out. "Juvia was scared Gray was not ready for a baby so she did not say anything. If Juvia does not have a baby this round it maybe-"

"It maybe nothing." He interrupted, calmly. Throwing the shirt away, he embraced her with both arms. His lips wanted to speak some more but his brain told them to stay silent. This allowed the blue haired woman to take a deep breath and reevaluate the situation. The sunlight sparkled surrounding them as rain that faded created a rainbow.

"Gray-sama is right." She smiled "Gray-sama is always right. It could be nothing."

The two locked their eyes together before reaching in to press their lips against each other. That contact made his eyes widen, as he pushed her away.

"Your magic allows your body to turn into water." He pointed out. "Maybe, your body just cleans my sperm from you? That could be why the ice-made diaphragms were disappearing or melting."

Her eyes blinked as she was processing the words. Her head nodded, slowly in agreement. He reached around her and whispered in her ears, "By the way, I didn't think they would work."

"But Gray-sama wanted to spend time with Juvia before children." Juvai explained, with her eyes narrowed.

"That is true, but if a kid popped up that would be fine too."

His words were soft and comforting, causing her to melt in his arms. However, when she noticed she was turning into water, she stood upright, in corporal form. Looking at her body, she paused for a moment. Her breath was short while her chest felt heavy.

"Maybe Juvia should wear anti-magic cuffs to prevent her from turning into water?" She suggested, staring at her slim wrists.

"But that would mean, you couldn't do magic. Plus, there is no guaranteeing my theory was right."

"That is a risk Juvia would like to take." She expressed, firmly. "Having a child is more important."

His brain wanted his lips to speak; however his body just couldn't compute. His hands wanted to speak for his mouth but they could only remain still. All he could do was take a deep breath and throw his muscular arms around her and squeeze on for dear life.

"If that is what you want to do." He spoke, in a supportive tone. "Thank you."

The smile on her face was accompanied by droplets of tears as she leaned towards him for a kiss.

"Who knows, maybe Juvia is pregnant as we speak."

He smirked before he gently pushed his lips on hers while they lengthened the kiss for a few moments. Due to his stripping habit and the mood, his trousers were tossed aside. Juvia was about to follow suite until she realised where they were.

"Gray-sama, we're in a public place."

"Oh right"

He left his hand out to her, which she accepted, and he picked her off the ground. Without letting go, the pair bolted towards behind the guild. There, an entrance to the storehouse let them sneak in, privately. Even though the room was dark, the sunlight seeped through the cracks, dimly illuminated it. Lots of barrels and crates were stacked in an unorganized fashion with some stacked on top but some were just on the floor, almost creating a maze. Placing her on top of a barrel, she threw her dress to the side and wrapped her legs around him. After much practise, he uncliped her bra from the back and batted it away; the knickers and his underpants soon followed.

"If we aren't using your magic, I really need to work you to get you really wet."

His words caused her to become aroused, almost as if he could get her ready with just words. However, when he put a finger in her vagina, there was some resistance due to dryness. This caused him to move the finger to her clitoris where he rubbed it up and down. She moaned, leaning her back and lifting her legs so he could get a better view. After a couple of minutes, he placed his erection so the tip would touch her vulva and stroke her external parts using the top third of his penis. This caused a euphoric feeling of pleasure, especially when his foreskin rippled around her clitoris.

"Gray-sama" she cried out. "That feels really good."

He smirked, putting more pressure almost causing her to fall back. However, he was there to catch her and spun her body around so she had support on her back from a nearby stack of boxes. He then tested to see if she was ready by placing two fingers inside her vagina, which was accepted. She could feel the tips caress her g-spot while he stroked it, creating a satisfying sensation. Her mouth opened as she couldn't stop moaning. A few of minutes later, she turned into almost an animal as she couldn't control herself and surrendered herself to pleasure. Her hand touched his rock hard chest and shoved him with all her might to throw him off balance. Pouncing on top of him, his back landed on the floor but her hand was placed on the back of his head so he wouldn't injure himself. Getting on top, she rode him with one hand grasping on his shoulders and another on a wooden crate using all of the muscles in her abs and thigh region.

"Oh Juvia!" He screamed out.

She could feel the pleasure move from her groin to almost her entire body. She kept fucking him like her life depended on it. Even being the dominate one she felt an intense pleasure unlike being on the bottom. This caused her to almost yelp from all the excitement with her hands clutching in her hair. This went on for several minutes but it felt like time had stopped. However, her legs were almost like jelly as her body was starting to feel dizzy from all the pleasure. He continued for her, rocking her up and down while she stayed on top. The view of her breasts bouncing made it more exciting for him.

"I'm going to come!" He screamed.

After a few moments, she could feel him slowing down to allow him to ejaculate in mini thrusts, each one almost causing her to collapse. When he was done, the two took a moment to recover themselves. The blue haired woman leaned in as he wrapped his arms around her and the two went for a kiss.

* * *

The sunlight turned into pink and orange shades as the sky started to darken. As people were exiting from the guild, a pink haired chap went to the entrance wearing a large smile on his face. A small cat with wings followed him as the man practically danced at the door.

"Lucy, we are going to win that King and Queen title" He proclaimed.

His blonde wife scrunched her eyebrows as her quirky friend look like she was about to tell him a loved one passed away.

"Gajeel and Levy are king and queen this year." Lucy informed him. "Erza did away with the competition."

His jaw landed on the ground while he stood their, as if Gray had froze him.

"But Natsu trained so hard." Happy cried.

His surprise turned to frustration as his eyes narrowed with flames circling his pupils.

"What do you mean, Gajeel and Levy are king and queen?" He yelled out. "That's not fair. Gajeel fight me!"

His hands turned to fists as fire ignited from them. His stance was like a boxer, ready for the ring.

"It's my turn, salamander" Gajeel grunted, making his way to his rival. "You had the title last year and Gray and Juvia already had the title so this year it's going to be me!"

His thumb pointed to his chest while his forehead pressed against the competitor. However, a redhead marched towards them, peeling them off from each other.

"I have a proposal. Due to Fairy Tail being a liberal and open minded guild, two kings are allowed this year."

"Two kings?" the rivals asked in unison in surprise.

"But Lucy is my queen."

"Ya, that sounds gay."

"But you guys are the dragon kings." Lucy spoke, in a cunning tone.

"Oh ya, you two are the strongest in the guild and can represent us." Levy chimed in.

The men stared at their women who were clearly up to something. The pair looked at each other then looked at Erza, then at their women.

"Fine," Natsu agreed. "But Wendy joins because she is a dragon queen!"

The blonde and the quirky one could feel their knees cave in as they fell to the floor while their souls were escaping their bodies.

"Sounds good to me." Erza nodded. "Romance is overrated."


	8. Girls Night

Thank you so so much you guys for the follows and favourites ^^. I really enjoy praise and having all of that positive feedback is very much appreciated. Great ideas for future stories. I'm currently busy with some life stuff offline but if my story has inspired you to write something, feel free to write it. Let me know so I can read it. ^^

* * *

Acid that had been settling and mixing with bacteria was the first thing she had felt when she had awaken. It was as if she had slumbered for a million years and was finally back to the land of the living. Her head was pounding while the slightest sound of her heart was enough to sound like a Scottish Military Tattoo with lively bagpipes and clashing drums that could be heard for miles. Meanwhile, her stomach and insides were battling each other over night, but had seemed to be at a fragile peace for the time being. Eyes shot open to understand her surroundings. The first thing her blurry vision could see was a white bowl filled with water and a small hole in the bottom. Her hands clung unto it for dear life while her head rested on the side of something also porcine beside it. Rising up, her head and digestive system were angry with that action. However, had she been lying on the floor, this day would have been a lot worse. Moving to the sink, her hands instinctively went for the toothbrush while her brain took some time to reboot. Spitting the toothpaste, she slammed back a big glass of water to which seemed to irritate her stomach for a moment, but turned into relief.

Waddling to the door frame to her tiny flat, she could see a corpse of a naked man a metre beside her bed. The entire room had been covered in various bottles of alcohol and some barrel kegs. Looking down, she noticed she too had no garments and covered her exposed breasts with her arms. Darting her eyes around her room, her vision became clearer as she could spot some clothing sprawled around the room. Tiptoeing around the mess, her memory of last night returned: she attempted to give him a blowie but the alcohol made him limp so she masturbated in front of him while stroking him. She gave up and tried to fuck him anyways but she ended spiriting to the toilet to vomit.

A pair of trousers was what she found first to which she slowly picked up; they weren't hers but would do. Something fell out of the pocket but luckily, it bounced off the fabric so when it hit on the floor the noise was quiet. The man gave a snort before rolling his head over to reveal black hair that looked like at one point last night, it was tied up. However, pieces of hair were in all sorts of direction. Glancing at the object, she noticed a velvet box, larger than a pill box but smaller than a deck of cards. Her eyes shot open as she instinctively dropped the trousers. Jumping over the hurdles of shochu bottles she dashed to the wardrobe where she put on whatever she could find: a short-sleeved blouse that was a gift and some grey sweat shorts she wore as pyjamas. The bra was easily visible through the shirt but covering her nipples was her goal. As soon as most of the clothing was on, she raced to the front door to make her escape.

* * *

Sun rays gleamed through the window and tickling unto her cheeks. Her eyes were glued shut, even though the morning light fought back. She rolled herself over with the blankets to create a cocoon, burying her head in the bedding. A soft touch of an arm stroking hers was felt even through all the layers. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Across from her on the bed were black eyes starring at her, iris long in shape with the lids resembling a dragon. His hair matched her flustered cheeks while his jawline had been more defined over the years.

"Morning, rise and shine!" He spoke, cheerfully.

Just those words made her throw the bedding over her head again, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours!"

"What time is it?" Lucy asked, hoping it was very early because her body was paralysed.

"Eight."

However, she did not trust him but in order to prove him wrong she had to sit up to look at the clock. After a loud sigh, she forced her body upright to look at the time. He wasn't lying, which made her flop back on the bed. Throwing the covers off of her, she whimpered as she could feel a rush of cold air sending shivers down her spine. However, his warm body went on top and gave her a kiss, which made up for the evil cold. Between his legs, she could feel his rock hard penis. They went straight to bed last night so they were both ready for each other. His hands went down her tee shirt and towards her hips where he squeezed her cheeks before lifting one of her legs. The sensitive touch and groggy mind intensified the sensation. She went to lift her other leg while he started to pull her panties off with his teeth. Without a second to spare, his mouth dove in and started licking up some of the wetness; however, even with the jolts of pleasure she did not want a slow orgasm. Though he could eat her all day, he craved her and wanted to take her.

"Fuck me!" She demanded.

As he answered, "with pleasure". He arose and shoved himself inside of her and pounded her like a whore.

"Oh Natsu," she moaned. "I'm not going to last long."

His rebellious nature wanted this experience be all morning, but she was so wet there was no need for lube and her legs were all the way up with her heels resting on his shoulders. This let him go deep, as he put his arms around her legs to get a good motion, making sure his erection was all the way inside her wet vagina.

"I'm going to come" He informed, getting ready to slow the pace to shoot inside her. However, when she heard those words a thought crossed her mind; she halted for a moment .Placing a hand on his muscular chest and pulled him away for a second.

"Wait a minute."

With a sigh, he stopped what he was doing in hopes she would do something to spice things up. Rolling towards the end table, she pulled out a condom from the drawer.

"Oh, you want to do anal." He smiled, kissing her shoulder. "I don't need one of those, it doesn't gross me out anymore and you know how much I hate condoms."

He tried to bat the wrapper away, because the lust he had consumed him that he didn't want to waste time putting it on and he wanted to feel all of her. She turned to face him with her eyes narrowed.

"We're not doing that." She reinforced. "I took out my diaphragm yesterday so you have to wear one."

"But, you're going to be gross in a couple days so there isn't a point." He whined, thinking of a short-term solution to his angry testicles. "Although, you taste like you're going to be late."

She tilted her head for a moment moment and remembered him saying before they were intimate that he could faintly smell her hormone levels. When they tried oral for the first time, her taste confirmed her stages in the cycle. Her heart started to feel heavy when he said she was going to be late. Just the thought of being pregnant made her sweat from fear.

"Still, I don't want to get pregnant."

Those words caused his eyes to almost roll off of his face and a stabbing feeling in his heart. Even though he has a strong urge to finish, he couldn't be in the same room. Turning around, his legs started to slowly walk away.

"We can still do it," She pleaded, lifting her shirt up to reveal her hard nipples. The view made him halt for a moment. Maybe the condom idea would not be so bad. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"You're never ready." He almost shouted. "When we got married, you moved _here_ because there was more room for a family!"

"We will one day," she responded, trying to be calm. "I want to explore more of this world and write more of my novel."

He opened his mouth to speak but slammed it shut and marched away.

"What, I enjoy working." She defended herself.

"I'm tired of having the same conversation each month." He spoke, honestly.

His back was turned and her mouth couldn't speak. After a minute, he left the room. As soon as she saw him leave, her vision wasn't clear as tears ran down her face; however, they were for a moment as she focused all of her frustration on throwing a pillow across the bed. Rising out of bed, she stomped to her dresser and put on anything that matched. Darting around the hallway, the bathroom door was closed to inform her how he was going to be awhile. She could feel the division. Without dragon hearing, her sigh would be heard. Using this opportunity, her legs fled while her heart sank lower in her chest.

The memories of running to Fairy Tail seem to slip from her brain. The guild could have had a fire or a parade but her eyes were pinned to the job board. Her hand instinctively ripped the one that said "Clover Town". It could be for a nude photo shoot for a dirty magazine, hunting an innocent bunny savagely, or the reward was less than the price of the train ticket; the location of being miles away was the only requirement. Taking a deep breath, she was about to embark until she heard a faint sound. Sniffles were heard while she could heard a high-pitch cry by the hallway. Her legs wanted to leave and get the job over with; however deep down, she couldn't walk away. A woman around her age with glossy blue hair wearing an expensive hat was in tears. Her arms wrapped around her while she gave a hug. The other woman wrapped around her with her each of her wrists had what looked like matching clunky bangles with a gem on top.

"Juvia is on her period." She cried, pouring her emotions into her words. "Juvia even went to the doctor because Juvia read bleeding while pregnant can happen but... Juvia.. isn't..."

Had she not warn the anti-magic bracelets, Magnolia would be under water from all the tears she had shed. Placing a hand on one of them, the blonde pushed the gem to release one of the hands and followed with the other. They snapped off, halting her tears, but scrunching her eyebrows.

"You should come with me on this job." She suggested, showing the description. "You're out of commission and it will ease your mind off of things."

"Home for the elderly needing help bathing residents?" She read, out loud. "Juvia guesses her water magic can help."

Blinking to digest the words, she gave another look at the paper. Her jaw dropped when she reread what the job entailed. However, the one hundred thousand jewel price was not a bad offer. Putting it back in her pocket, she noticed her friend wiping the tears from her eyes. Before they could even move from the corridor, a wild brunette ran right into the hallway and shielding herself behind.

"Hide me." She explained.

The tavern got louder as a man with black hair tied in a bun waltzed into the place, high fiving mostly the men. Even though everyone else was too engrossed in their drinking, a quirky woman with crumpled hair noticed the women and tilted her head and skipped towards them.

"Bacchus is here?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me you slept with him. Remember how he humiliated you?"

"I know, but that's not the problem." She explained. "He has a _ring._ "

"Ring?" Levy repeated, that word causing her eyes to narrow.

"Juvia is so happy for your engage-"

"I'm not marrying him," Cana interrupted, almost creating a scene. After realising her volume she whispered, "you have to hide me before he proposes. Why else would he be at Fairy Tail?"

"At least he gave you a ring." Levy huffed to herself. "I'm still waiting on mine."

Silence erupted for a moment as each of them had their mouths glued, unsure of what to say. When the men were busy lifting their mugs and chugging down the crisp yet bread-like liquid, the women in unison resembled the wind as they flew from the guild. All but Cana left notes for their men explaining how they won't be home for a couple of days. The thought of speaking in person gave an unsettling pit in their stomach; all different reasons but the same fear of confronting their relationship problems.

* * *

Citrus spices tickled their noses while colourful lights made the surroundings less dim. Exposed brick walls that looked faked due to how clean they were had artsy nude photos dangling, contrasting their usual drinking of the guild. Instead drinking from a tankard, a flute with sparkling rosé was the replacement followed by premium fabric enveloping them as they were seated in the booth. The clamour was from melodies that gave a hypnotic state with a repeated synthesised beat. A couple metres away, three men wearing freshly ironed suits and a hair not out of place raised their flutes from a distance.

"That's so nice of them to get us VIP at this club." Levy explained, using the silverware properly. "Why do they have to sit over there?"

"Because I told Hibiki this was a girls night for your engagement and they wanted to strip for you."

Bits of half digested champagne spat out from Juvia and Lucy's mouth. After they calmed down, their cheeks were red for doing something uncivilized in a fancy establishment while they cleaned themselves and the area with cocktail serviettes.

"Thanks..." Levy spoke in a monotone, unsure of how to respond.

The blonde grab her glass but the brunette took it in her place, chugging her drink.

"You are the designated sober one." Cana demanded with authority.

This caused the blonde to narrow her eyes at her friend; however she gave a big sigh to avoid an argument. Looking at the dance floor, bodies were cramped together as some were practically having sex. A small corner by their table had plenty of room, to which she lifted herself up.

"I'm going to dance."

Levy and Juvia followed suit after downing their glasses while Cana played security to their area. The gentlemen accompanied the women, which made that desirable area cramped.

"Juvia does not want to see another naked old person.''

"You have to admit," Levy spoke in a positive tone. "Listening to their stories of when they were young was cute."

As soon as she said that, she remembered one couple who were married for forty years. Even though they bickered, she could see the sparkle in both of their eyes. Looking at her fingers, she smiled; Gajeel was more important than a piece of jewelry.

"Thank you so much for the china set." Lucy hollered into Hibiki's ear, as it was the only method of being heard. Her body inching towards him. Due to the lack of room, her chest was almost pressed against his. "I mailed the thank you card but it was sent back."

"Jenny and I broke up." He explained, somewhat calm for bad news. "We must have moved out by the time it was mailed."

"Sorry." She blurted out.

"It's okay, we both wanted two different things." His half-drunk self rambled on. However, those words were clear as water in her ears. Her head lowered when it made her think about her struggles.

"You and Natsu having problems? I could send you some marital advice. Kinda ironic that I could do that seeing as I'm single."

The chuckle created some relief to ease the tense. One of the bright lights glimmered into his flawless face. They danced in silence but she could feel his lean body against hers. Reading the situation, he put his hands on her hips as she swayed with the music. Always in the back of her mind she wondered what her life would be like had she had been with Hibiki over Natsu. Her groins were burning as she hadn't had sex in awhile and being close created some sexual tension. Rumours of his sex life were always positive and she secretly wanted him to fuck him. Looking up, she could see his black eyes, which reminded her of someone else.

"Natsu" she spoke, stepping back and removing his hands away. Maybe in another lifetime she would be fully seduced by him.

"I apologise, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." She forgave, tip toeing towards the booth where her friend was sprawled out with bottles of expensive vodka and brandy in each hand. Even though she seems impulsive, that stunt earlier was her way of protecting her friend.

"Move over" She pushed her way into a half a cushion.

"Did I ever tell you I had an abortion?" Her friend spoke, in a serious tone.

Those words made blonde's jaw drop a little while she tilted in. The brunette took a swig of the brandy before telling her story.

"It was about a month, maybe less, before you joined Fairy Tail."

If it wasn't for the cheering and music, a pin drop would be heard.

"I'm never going to have children. I mean, I'm an alcoholic."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something comforting but Cana didn't let her, "It's okay. I'm fine with no kids. Seeing my mother sacrifice everything for me, I know I don't have it in me."

Dropping the bottles unto the table, she used her free arms to wrap around Lucy, almost to the point of suffocation.

"You're going to be a great mother one day."

Weight hit her chest as the thought of having another human being enter her life did made her lose her breath. This made the brunette give her some room.

"Sorry, I should be more gentle."

The rest of the night they all loosened up from drinking and dancing taking turns making fools of themselves. The next day, they would head back to Magnolia and return to normal; but for this night, they could forget their problems and enjoy the moment. When they entered the train the following morning, they each felt like a dragon slayer with motion sickness from the lack of sleep and being hungover. Lucy, the designated sober, even felt ill from the anticipation of returning home. Just like Hibiki and Jenny, they both want two different things but the thought of losing him created a dilemma. Resting made the journey feel as though the trip was shorter. Traveling back to their homes, walking by Strawberry Street brought back many memories, almost as if it haunted her. Looking up at her old apartment, it was a symbol of a time when she was happiest due to being independent. While the rest of the women went ahead, she took a moment to view the window, wondering who lives there.

"Lucy," a familiar voice that sounded scratchy was heard.

This made her friends pause for a moment and look behind, stalling to wait for their friend.

"Landlady?"

"Tell your boyfriend the rent was due yesterday."

Those words made her unsure if she should chuckle or sigh.

"I moved out _six_ months ago." She informed, in a confused tone. "To get _married._ "

"But that pink haired boy still pays the rent. Something about you loving the place so much."

Her luggage fell to the cobblestone street as her hands were loose like jelly. Her eyes wide open while her mouth was unsure of what to say. The women jogged closer to the conversation.

"You know what, I'll give that place to you as a wedding gift."

After hearing those words, the blonde jumped unto the elderly woman and squeezed her with tears running down her face. A whole set of emotions were released into that hug.

"You aren't in my will so don't kill me!"

"Sorry," she apologised while peeling herself off of her, which took awhile because she needed to hold unto this moment longer. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

A wide smile was on her face as she yanked the handle to her suitcase as well as her friends hands to sprint up the stairs. Shaking, her free hand almost couldn't open the door as she could not believe she still had her apartment. After taking a deep breath, she inserted the key and swung the door open. It looked as if she didn't move out of the place. Usually, Natsu would be sleeping beside her bed while he waited for her; however, another dragon slayer was in his place. This one was a hand smaller than her in height with a petite frame, almost as if she was Levy's sister. She was accompanied by a white cat dressed in posh garments.

"Wendy?" All four women shouted in unison.

Even though she is a young adult, her body hasn't changed much from the twelve year old they met years ago.

"I could smell that you were close by." She pointed out. "Natsu told me he never told you about this place. He thought you were too happy living with him so he never said anything. I didn't think you would believe me so I asked Mrs. Landlady to stand outside."

"Thank you" The blonde spoke, throwing her arms around her.

 _When we got married, you moved here_

Remembering those words made the situation less confusing. They almost didn't get married because she didn't want to leave her apartment; however, she figured it was best to leave. When she moved in, a part of her died as she had a panic attack and was immobile for days.

"hum..." Cana breathed out, in an inquisitive tone. This caused everyone to stare at her. "Why isn't Natsu here himself?"

All eyes were pointed at the dragon slayer, whose face was beat red. Her hands clinched unto her kitty friend whose brown eyes rolled. Wendy wanted to respond, but due to being a terrible liar had to keep her mouth shut; however, her feline friend was ready to spill the beans.

"I feel like she is trying to stall us." Levy concluded, studying the girl. "Almost as if she needs to distract us while the men needed more time for something."

Bingo. Sweat beads dropped from her forehead as she started to nervously chuckle.

"What did the guys do while we were gone?" The blonde spoke, demonically, sending shivers down Wendy's spine.

* * *

I may do a Hibiki and Lucy one-shot smut as well as one where he had that orgy. I know lots of people want to do one where they swing but I am currently busybut if I inspire you, please write it and let me know. ^^


	9. Whole

Thank you so so much you guys for the follows and favourites ^^. I really appreciate the time to write a review and/or hit the favourite button. I know some people were not happy with the last chapter but this chapter will hopefully make everyone feel better. There was also some misinterpretation with chapter six how it was involving strangers or random people. I apologise for not clarifying that in my writing. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Leaves of different hues danced in the air, swirling around five beautiful ladies, all with different looks and personalities. They were crouched down, metres from a cozy cottage that was situated in front of the lake, almost secluded being on the outskirts of town. Across their view were three men, all with black hair, and a giant cat that resembled a panther standing by a mountain of various fragile pieces: alcohol bottles, broken bongs, marijuana pipes, and a what looked like a light fixture. Beside the mountain was a giant hole in the earth, around the same dimensions as the mountain. With one large push, the mountain disappeared into the ground. One man's arm turned into an iron shovel with another wearing only boxers created some from ice and gave it to the other two.

"At least they got rid of that hideous lamp." Lucy whispered to her friends.

"I still think we should have gotten Natsu to burn it while I moulded it into some artwork." Gray suggested, as they filled the hole.

"We gave him all sorts of fire to make him feel better." Gajeel reminded, tossing the dirt on top. "Even Wendy couldn't cure his hangover."

"That is the first time I was drunk and the last." The feline admitted.

Her heart jolted after hearing those words as her legs wanted to jump; however, their cover would be blown. Half was because she worried for his health, the other half she wanted to punch him in the face. Whenever he would do something stupid from his reckless behaviour, she would have to lecture him and aid him from his consequences. Attempting to talk some sense into him was like trying to destroy the moon: it was impossible. Rolling her eyes, she stayed put while her hand was placed on top of her forehead. Contemplating about her situation was interrupted when the men started to whistle nervously as they waltzed to the front door. Lily shrunk in size to an adorable kitten, leaping unto Gajeel's shoulder. Without a moment to spare, Juvia popped from the ground and frolicked into Gray's arms.

"Gray-sama!" She hollered out. "Juvia missed having you around for three whole days!"

The pair embraced each other for a moment and shared a kiss. They took a stroll home, as she wrapped her arm around his. The pair was off in the distance. while rest of the party reconvened with each other. The rocker and the man from the other guild had their cheeks flustered for different reasons. Swinging her arms, the one with crumpled hair latched unto her brawny man.

"Oh Levy, what are you doing here?" He spoke to his finacée, surprised. His dark eyes glaring at the other dragon slayer, like knives.

"Just out with my friends." She sang. "We met up with Wendy and sorry but we took our time getting here."

"That is alright." He almost laughed.

Wind blew behind them creating a soothing lullaby as everyone's pits of their stomach were gurgling while their hearts almost jumped out of their chests.

"I'm going to go inside." Lucy spoke, slowly. The teenager entered the home with her.

"We should go home Levy." Gajeel suggested, fleeing from the scene almost dragging his fiancée.

Reaching around the corner to a secluded spot, her legs halted for a moment. "There is something I would like to tell you in private."

Having understood the cue, wings emerged from his back as Lily flew away. The couple locked eyes into each other, causing heat to their cheeks.

"I just want to say," She smiled. "All I need is you, and not a ring."

Her lean arms embraced his muscular waist; however, she was so petite they almost didn't go all the way around. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he broke it off. Her head tilted for a second while her eyes were fixed on him digging something out of his pocket. A velvet box that was quickly opened, revealing a shiny, clear diamond bonded in a uniquely decorated iron band. Widening her eyes, she let out a sigh of happiness.

"What should I do with this?"

"I'll take it!" She screamed, yanking the box out of her hand. Her legs almost jumping from all the excitement."It's so beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"But you said you didn't want it." He teased, taking the ring out. "I saw this blacksmith a long time ago and I admire his work. It's near Quarto Cerberus so I asked someone to deliver it."

"Bacchus..." Levy thought out loud. Her jaw dropped to the floor as her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head.

* * *

Leaning in the other woman with blue hair explaining their trip with a smile on her face and a pleasant mood . Even though it was painful to not be around him, she enjoyed spending time with her friends. Three days without thinking about having a baby made her vision and mind clear. Seeing some of the elderly unable to do basic things like eating on their own or using the toilet but how they still had spunk put her problems aside. One woman never married nor had children but seemed to be full of life. Some were married with no children but were still together in their last years of their lives, simply just happy to be together. Glancing at his cold eyes, she let out a smile but it was cut short.

"There is something you should know." He spoke, seriously.

Her black eyes looked at his face that was placed away from hers. If he wasn't so cocky, he would be falling apart in tears.

"I'm practically infertile." He admitted, still not facing her. "I know you want a child-"

"You said practically?" She interrupted, moving herself so she could face him. Her lips pouted as her eyes were wide, making him want to remove himself. However, a sigh and a look in the eye was what is best.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up but my guys are slow." He spoke, blushing. "We can still try but it will be a very long time and-"

She placed a hand to his mouth and spoke in a sincere tone. "Juvia would like children and she is happy Gray-sama can still have children but Juvia would rather have a happy relationship with Gray-sama."

Both of them smiled and wrapped their arms around. It was if they were frozen in time even though they held each other for hours. After all, they had their entire lives together.

* * *

Meanwhile, The wild brunette and the drunken man stood outside the home feeling a little out of place with all the couples. Contrary to the other day, her vision was clear and the weight on her chest was about to be lifted. After a deep breath and some awkward silence, she was ready to speak.

"We're bad for each other." She admitted, honestly. "It won't work out so whatever romantic fantasies you have with me, it won't come true."

His head tilted, as his eyes were narrow trying to figure out where that idea came from. Half of his lack of comprehension was the alcohol, the other from what she said.

"Okay." he agreed, without hesitation.

This caused her to cross her arms and fixate on his calm composure. Scanning his body, she saw no sign of disappointment. Perhaps it was his drunken self that thought about marriage.

"Good." She reaffirmed, giving a nod.

His body language remained neutral. This made her believe there was some confusion.

"That means no marriage."

"Okay."

Wind howled in the distance was heard between the pair. It was as if Gray froze the pair.

"Can we still sleep together?" He asked, flirtatiously.

"No." She cut off, shaking her head.

"Okay..."

"Look, not everyone has a soulmate but that doesn't mean we cannot be happy. We are both just not good with relationships and we should look to ourselves for happiness not others." She advised, putting all of her wisdom into her speech.

"Okay."

Before she could solve the situation, her friend with crumpled hair bolted towards her. All the added excitement created a boost of energy as if she consumed multiple energy drinks at once.

"Cana," Levy screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing attention to herself.

When she reached her, a hand was placed on her arm while her head was lowered, trying to catch her breath. Her small frame was inhaling a large amount of air from the spiriting. The adrenaline she felt earlier was about to crash. The brunette looked at her hand and noticed a beautiful ring with a sparkly diamond on top.

"It's so pretty!" She squealed, examining the ring. "I knew he would give you one."

"Yes..." Levy spoke catching her breath. "Thank you.. Bacchus for.. delivering the ring."

Heat slammed on her face as it was beat red, as if she was slapped from reality. Her heart jolted as if she were dead for a couple seconds. The embarrassment turned to laughter as she fell to her knees.

"What's funny?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." She admitted. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Despite what she had envisioned, the house almost sparkled from the cleanliness. There was a slight scent of booze but was masked by cleaning products and air freshener. not a speck was present while the picture frames shined from being freshly dusted. Even the view of the kitchen had dishes drying in the rack while someone had time to wipe the backslash. It was as if her home was ready for a photo shoot in a magazine. The only thing out of place was a body sprawled on the sofa with a blue face that was asleep. His companion was also feeling the side affects of too much alcohol nestled on his back and snoozed.

"Lucy." He spoke as if he were on his death bed. "Don't leave me again."

Even though she wanted to cross her arms, glare at him and tell him off, her heart almost fell to the floor as she dashed towards her husband and dropped all her luggage at the door. Her arms swung around him as she threw her body close to him. She nearly coughed smelling the booze and weed still lingering on him. Instead of his usual warmth, he was somewhat cold which caused her to embrace him tighter. However, her lower waist moved away to ensure safety.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just left you like that." She apologized, nearly in tears. "I won't do that again."

Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around her as if he had forgiven her selfishness. Their embraced seemed to warm him while his face, almost as pale as Juvia, gained a couple shades darker but not his usual tanned complexion.

"I was right earlier," Wendy pointed out. "His pain isn't all physic-"

Before she could finish her speech, the man's stomach let out a huge growl as if a dragon had roared. The blonde smiled, almost laughing. Even though she wanted to get him room, she couldn't let go nor would her husband let her. Scanning the pantry, she noticed all the snacks seemed to vanish as if they had been vapourised and she was too afraid to see the fridge. If the boys did have a stag party like as hinted there wouldn't be an milligram of food leftover.

"Wendy," Lucy spoke, embarrassed. "Uh... can you go out and get some food?"

* * *

Those lips, she wanted to put all of her feelings into kissing him but the vomit, booze, and marijuana made her stay away from his mouth. However, the rest of his body was still available. That night, they went to bed at the same time and tried cuddling but she threw her pyjamas off and straddled him saving all those kisses for the rest of his body. He may have been hungover but he definitely that definitely did not affect him from standing at attention. Usually he did all the work because of all of his high energy but she grinned him while his hands moved from her breasts all the way down to her waist. Had be been in better health, they would have made love all night but a quickie had to suffice. All of that pent up emotion and lack of sex made them all ready for each other that the orgasm did not take long but was still very satisfying, lasting a little longer due to his load being help up for they both finished, she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Lucy." He spoke, falling asleep as he finished his sentence.

"I love you too," She answered in a whisper, not wanting to wake him up.

After a few moments of cuddling, she got off of him. Carefully, she grabbed the sheets trying not to awaken him. His loud snoring confirmed he was still asleep. However, all of a sudden he rolled over and spooned with her, with an arm on top of hers. Leaning closer to him, her face smiled as she felt calm being near his warm body. Almost as if they were two pieces of a puzzle meant to connect with each other. They both slept side by side for the rest of the night.

Birds chirped as they welcomed a new day. Sunlight enveloped the bed, illuminating the room. Her eyes blinked as they started to open. Turning her body around she wanted to face him; however, the other side was empty and the sheets had been lifted. Water beads started to form in her eyes while her head tilted in confusion. Seeing his fresh imprint, she placed a hand on this pillow, which still smelled like him. Although, the smell turned to a sweet one with grease in the air as she heard a crackling sound coming from the kitchen. Getting up to stretch, she put her pyamas back on and went to the investigate.

In front of the stove stood a young man attempting to grow a beard but with hardly any luck. His thick hair the colour of cherry blossoms was still damp from what looked like a recent shower. Glancing at the contents of the stove, bacon was in one pan while the other was ready for eggs.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu smiled, full of energy. "Over-easy just the way you like them?"

"I made the coffee!" Happy smiled, handing her a mug.

She went to nod in agreeing but her eyes blinked and took a step back, pushing the empty mug away.

"No coffee for me, please." She spoke, hiding something. "I'll have orange juice instead. Oh and could you cook my eggs fully?"

The man halted with a spatula in his hands trying to digest her response. However, the snap in the bacon grease jolted him back.

"You hate it when I overcook your eggs." He exclaimed, turning off the bacon and placing the pieces of various plates.

"Well, I uh.." the right words were trying to come in her head but his no bullshit attitude made her chest feel heavy. Those black eyes were fixated at her, staring deep into her mind to get an honest response. However, the words couldn't form. Every time she tried to get one word, her mouth acted like a defence mechanism and only muffled sounds came out. Water concealed her eyes as she almost fell on the floor. Turning off the stove, he threw his arms around her and stroked her back. The touch of his skin was enough for her to pour out all her insecurities.

"You smell different." He pointed out, trying to give a good whiff. "But I don't know what it is, something hormonal."

His senses must have been hindered from yesterday and she hadn't seen him in about three days. Though that wasn't much time, she thought it was strange how he was about to pinpoint the smells and how she was changing so quickly.

"I'm pregnant." She screamed, but her words were almost in audible.

She could feel him take a step back to reexamine the situation. Even though her head was buried in her hands she knew he titled his head and scratched it.

"You have that weird thing that blocks my sperm." He made note. "You keep saying how you're not ready-"

"I'm not-" She interrupted, as she had the courage to look at him with her puffy eyes. "I'm scared."

Letting out a smile, he placed his hands on her shoulder and looked deep into her brown eyes only this time they were comforting.

"Why would you be scared?" He asked. "I'm here!"

"I know," She responded, "It's just since I moved here I haven't had much time for just myself and I really want to finish my novel."

He was about to open his mouth to say how much he never understood it but she continued.

"Now that I have that apartment, I think it would be okay." She explained. "I can go there to do some writing and taking a bath all to myself."

Those words made him squeeze her as he locked unto an embrace but quickly loosened his grip.

"I have to be careful now when I hug you." He laughed. "But I can't help it, I'm so happy!"

Wiping the tears from her face, she couldn't help but share in the joy. Although, it was halted when Happy asked, "You said you couldn't have kids?"

"I'll explain" Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm only one to two weeks pregnant, which isn't much to detect but my period never came, Cana could sense it and Wendy. Levy analysed my urine when we saw my apartment so it's official but still _very_ early."

The little cat looked like he was about to vomit from the details. Leaving the pair alone, Natsu's embrace made sure not even a cubic millimetre of space was between them. Tears fell down his face but for a different reason.

"I'm so happy." He spoke, cheerfully. "And I'm here for you."

He broke off the hug and helped her get up from off of the floor; even placed a hand on hers as she tried to get on the chair. Zooming towards the bacon, he put all on her plate and rushed to grab more eggs.

"You're eating for two now!"

Her chest let out a slight chuckle as she watched him try and crack five eggs in a pan. Telling him the actual size of the their child would spoil his happiness so even though she almost felt sick from all that food, she knew there was a partner who would care for her forever.


End file.
